vampire hunters
by alex300
Summary: ¡imaginense que el chico que te gusta es un vampiro que. que el vampiro tenga la mala suerte de que tiene que estar en la misma habitacion en el colegio con 2 vampire hunters. y que todo en lo que ellos creian solo fuese una mentira. mal summeary lo se
1. el comienzo

descargo de responsabilidad bakugan no es mio ni tampoco la mayoria de los personajes

Mientras pienso en como seguir mi otro fic acá les dejo otro fanfic espero que les guste

**Vampire****hunters**

-Si que fue un festín el de hoy- dijo un vampiro saliendo a la calle con un vaso con sangre adentro- creo que es hora de volver a casa mañana comienzo en la nueva escuela

- Alto- dijo un chico, cabello negro largo, conocido como Shun- estás acabado

- Esta vez no te escaparas- dijo una chica, pelo azul claro atado en 2 coletas, conocida como Runo

- oigan esta vez no hice nada ilegal- dijo el vampiro- solo entre a la taberna la ultima mordida

- si pero ya haz hecho muchas cosas malas últimamente y siempre te escapas pero esta vez no te nos escaparas- dijo una chica, pelo anaranjado y largo, conocida como Alice

- Eso creen- dijo el vampiro tirando una bomba de humo en el suelo y escapando

- rayos se nos escapo otra ves- dijo una chica, pelo rosa en una coleta, conocida como Julie. Mientras tiraba su arma solar al suelo

- esta bien la próxima ves lo atraparemos- dijo Runo- lo que me gustaría saber es ¿quien es en realidad?

- mejor nos vamos a descansar que es el primer día de clases- dijo marucho, un chico bajito de pelo amarillo.

**(Al otro día)**

Dan estaba caminando a su nueva escuela y al llegar apareció Julio el bravucón de la escuela para "darle la bienvenida":

así que eres nuevo aquí bueno la primera regla es que jamás te metas conmigo y cada día me darás la plata del almuerzo- dijo julio

si claro sueña. Que te voy a hacer caso- dijo Dan siguiendo su paso dentro de la escuela. Cuando la mano de julio le agarro la cabeza- por favor suéltame no quiero lastimarte

lastimarme- dijo julio- tú no le harías daño ni a una mosca- dan que estaba harto de las boberías de julio le agarró la mano y se la puso contra la espalda levantándosela

ahora discúlpate- dijo Dan

jamás- dijo julio. Dan tiro mas fuerte su mano presionando cada ves mas- esta bien esta bien perdón- dan le soltó la mano

Dan siguió su camino hasta que se encontró con Alice

**Dan pov:**

Estaba caminando para adentro feliz por lo que le hice a ese tonto hasta que me cruce con una chica de inmediato la reconocí. No podía creerlo de todas las escuelas a las que pude ir tenía que venir a donde hay una de las cazadoras así que ella me dijo:

así que eres nuevo ¿no?- dijo Alice muy sonriente (por cierto era un lugar donde hay habitaciones para los estudiantes)- soy del comité de bienvenida. Soy Alice

genial ahora ella me mostrara la escuela que puede ser peor- pensé

**Nadie pov**

lo siento Alice pero talvez otra oportunidad- dijo Dan- ah y soy Dan

un gusto conocerte- dijo Alice alegre. Dan se fue a la habitación donde viviría junto con dos compañeros mas.

**(En la habitación de Dan)**

Dan estaba poniendo sus maletas en la cama después arreglaría como iban a organizarse con sus compañeros. Así que se fue a la primera clase el único problema era que no sabía donde estaba

genial. No puedo creer que diga esto pero ojala que Alice estuviera aquí- dijo Dan lamentándose

¿Qué clase buscas?- pregunto Alice que estaba detrás de él

Acaso ¿me sigues?- dijo dan sospechando

No. Solo que imagine que necesitarías ayuda ya que eres nuevo- dijo Alice sonriendo-. ven tenemos la misma clase

Dan la siguió hasta la clase de ciencias al entra miro y parecía que tenía otros 4 problemas. No solo Alice estaba en la escuela y en la misma clase si no que también los otros 4 cazadores.

**(Hora del comedor)**

puedo sentarme aquí- dijo Alice a Dan que estaba comiendo solo

claro por que no- dijo Dan

es duro ser el nuevo ¿no?- dijo Alice

si no entiendo por que nadie además de ti quiere sentarse aquí- dijo Dan deprimido

es el tema de que eres un desconocido para todos y mas con lo que paso con julio- dijo Alice

¿que ya se sabe?- dijo Dan sorprendido- el me provoco solo respondí

Lo se. Pero eso te da una mala imagen acá- dijo Alice. Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a las demás clases. Y después Dan se fue a su habitación

**(Habitación de dan)**

veo que por fin llego nuestro compañero- dijo shun

o genial que más me puede pasar en este día- pensó dan

hola soy shun y el es marucho-

mucho gusto soy Dan. Así que seremos compañeros de cuarto eh. Espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos- dijo Dan

lo mismo digo- dijeron marucho y shun en unísono

**(En la habitación de Alice)**

y ¿Cómo te fue con al chico nuevo?- dijo Julie picadamente

muy bien- dijo Alice tirandose en la cama y pensando en Dan

yo digo que debes tener cuidado con el. Y mas por lo que le hizo a Julio- dijo runo

el solo se defendía- dijo Alice defendiendo a Dan

Mm creo que te estas enamorando del chico nuevo- dijo Julie entre risas

No que dices de él jamás- dijo Alice muy roja

Vamos Alice, te conocemos mejor que nadie- dijo Runo

Está bien. Chicas puedo pedirles un favor pueden sentarse con dan y conmigo mañana en el almuerzo. Que se siente solo ayer fui la única que se sentó con el- dijo Alice con cara de perrito llorón

Esta bien Alice- dijo Runo algo nerviosa

**(Al anochecer)**

Los chicos se fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para ver si encontraban oto vampiro intentando que Dan no se diera cuenta cuando marucho cerro la puerta de la habitación Dan despertó y decidió ir para la ultima mordida por la ventana. Así que se transformo en vampiro saltó por la ventana y se fue

**(La ultima mordida)**

alto detente- dijo Runo. Justo Dan estaba saliendo de la ultima mordida

o diablos- dijo Dan empezando a correr. Los chicos empezaron a dispararle y solo una dio en el brazo herido siguió corriendo y los demás a perseguirlos hasta que desapareció en las sombras volviendo rápidamente a la escuela antes que noten su ausencia

**(Al otro día)**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían a julio le habían hecho calzón chino durante la noche y lo colgaron del asta de la bandera entonces empezaron a correr rumores de que Dan lo había hecho de por que no estaba en su antigua escuela cuando la directora vio a julio en el asta decidió bajarlo y castigar a todos por no confesar quien había sido.

**(En el cuarto de Dan)**

oigan chicos vengan- dijo Runo abriendo bruscamente la puerta- la directora llamo a todos a una asamblea por el calzón chino que le hicieron a Julio

¿enserio le hicieron eso?- dijo Dan riéndose

Oigan chicos puedo hablar un minuto con ustedes- dijo Runo mirando a shun y marucho. Los chicos se fueron cuando Dan estaba a punto de levantarse le empezó a doler el brazo y mucho pero pudo resistir esto durante un rato y se fue a la asamblea

Muy bien lo único que quiero saber es quien lo hizo- dijo la directora. Nadie dijo nada- si nadie quiere decir nada todos están castigados nadie podrá salir de las habitaciones ecepto para clases y el almuerzo entre hoy y mañana

Genial no podremos cazar hasta pasado mañana- susurro shun a los demás

Todos se fueron molestos a sus clases y al terminar el día. Dan quería sangre pero no podía irse de la habitación uno por que los chicos descubrirían que es un vampiro y lo cazarían y dos sería expulsado por romper las reglas

**Shun pov:**

-Este chico no me agrado hay algo en el que no me gusta y además se esta ganando a Alice- pensé. Entonces alguien toco la puerta. Al abrir eran Alice, Julie y runo

- que hacen aquí si la directora las ve estaremos en problemas- dijo Marucho

- no exactamente dijo que no podíamos salir de las habitaciones. Y no saldremos de aquí. Así que no estamos contradiciendo a la directora- dijo Runo sabiamente

**Dan pov:**

-Lo único que me faltaba ahora están los 5 cazadores en la misma habitación esperen mi Net Bok- pensé. Empecé a sacar todo de mi bolso hasta encontrar la Net Bok

- que haces- me dijo Runo-

- estoy abriendo el MSN- dije mientras enviaba un menaje a todos mis amigos. Pero de pronto hubo un temblor algo que estaba sacudiendo la tierra. Era un vampiro que me agarro y me llevo lejos

**Nadie pov:**

Los chicos siguieron al vampiro intentando darle pero no lo alcanzaban ya que era muy rápido. Así que Dan dijo:

que haces tonto

rescatarte- dijo el vampiro

quería que los distrayeras no que me secuestraras- dijo Dan enojado- ahora sabrán que soy un vampiro

¿eres un vampiro?- dijeron los 5 en unísono

Esta historia continuara


	2. ¿nuestro amigo es un vampiro?

**¿nuestro amigo es un vampiro?**

-Bueno ahora que se los confesé si soy un vampiro y no solo eso soy su peor pesadilla- dijo dan. Justo cuando iba a mostrar su verdadero rostro. Apareció el cantinero

- oye Dan tienes que ver esto- dijo el cantinero- Hal g en la tele

- voy para allá- dijo dan mientras entraba en la cantina. Los demás lo siguieron pero cuando iban a entrar el vampiro que se había llevado a Dan los detuvo y dijo:

- no pueden entrar es solo para vampiros. Y menos ustedes cazadores

- oye quieres que te matemos o nos dejaras entrar- el vampiro los dejo entrar

- oigan espero que les guste su nuevo hogar por que no creo que puedan salir por mucho. A menos que quieran volver a la nueva Transilvania- dijo Hal g riendo malévolamente todos estaban furiosos

- oigan ¿que pasa? ¿Quién es?- pregunto Runo

- no es de su incumbencia- dijo uno- oigan los hunters no pueden entrar es una regla- los chicos salieron

**(Al otro día)**

Cuando Shun se levanto vio que Dan no estaba así que despertó a Marucho y se fueron a donde estaban las chicas y para sorpresa de los 2 Dan estaba ahí hablando con ellas.

- así que ¿Cómo te volviste vampiro?- pregunto Runo (por cierto Alice cuando descubrió que el era un vampiro perdió todo el interés pero a runo le dio curiosidad Dan)

- creo que es de nacimiento muchos nacen con esto pero otros solo son convertidos por la mordida de los puros- dijo Dan- ¿y ustedes cuando empezaron con esa horrible profesión de vampire hunters?

- no lo se fue hace mucho- dijo Runo

- saben yo podría ayudarlos a cazar monstruos y entrenarlos en este arte- dijo Dan

- y ¿Por qué querrías ayudarnos?- pregunto Shun que ya había entrado junto con marucho

- claro que mi ayuda tiene un precio mi libertad condicional. Y no me mataran- dijo Dan astutamente

- sigue soñando- dijo Shun

- que lastima. Por que tenia información sobre un vampiro- dijo Dan cerrando la puerta detrás de el- 5…4…3…2- dijo en susurro

- espera- dijo Runo. Dan sonrió- esta bien aceptamos pero dinos

- síganme- dijo Dan llevándolos a su propia habitación. Dan saco un mapa de su bolso y lo puso en su mesa- miren estas son las rutas que a tomado el vampiro. Secundaria san Ángeles y otras escuelas pero tiene una ruta. Esta es la marca de sangre para los vampiros rakum- Dan puso el rastro de sangre y al ponerlo muestran los lugares donde el vampiro atacó- y este es el siguiente objetivo- mostrando la escuela donde estaban

- aquí ósea que el vampiro vendrá a nosotros- dijo Shun

- si pero no será fácil puede transformarse en cualquier persona será difícil encontrarlo- dijo dan. De pronto sintió que un vampiro se acercaba a la escuela así que fue directo a la ventana y lo vio esa cara la reconocería en cualquier lado- druf

-¿druf?- pregunto Runo

- si druf es un vampiro muy poderoso. Nunca nadie ah derrotado a él en una batalla ya que los vampiros tienen 3 poderes que a él le sobra fuerza, rapidez y estrategia- dijo Dan

Mientras saltaba por la ventana e iba a buscarlo cuando druf lo vio se echo a correr Dan lo persiguió por toda la escuela hasta que lo pierde de vista. Cuando Dan se fue druf salio de el cuarto de escobas

**(Habitación de Dan)**

-¿Y como te fue?- pregunto Shun en modo de burla  
- Mal se escapo pero de algo estoy seguro sigue en la escuela- dijo Dan- lo que me pregunto ¿Quién será su primera victima?

- oye Dan primero debes entender algo. Somos un equipo y una persona del equipo no puede ir solo

-lo se lo siento pero al verlo me enoje mucho de solo pensar en él es uno de peores enemigos que hemos tenido los vampiros pero tranquilos ahora que sabemos quien es será mas fácil atraparlo vengan tengo un plan

**(En otra parte)**

-Veamos quien será mi primera victima- dijo caminando por la cera. Cuando vio a Alice y al verla bien supo que era la indicada para ser la primera. Así que se acerco a ella y comenzó a hablar con ella hasta que vio a Dan- fue un gusto conocerte nos vemos- salió corriendo para otro lado  
- bien echo. Runo va para tu lado- dijo dan desde un woki-toki

-Es imposible no esta- dijo Runo

- diablos es muy rápido. Pero igual el va a intentar morder a Alice y ahí atacaremos y derrotaremos- dijo Dan

-¡ah!-dijo una chica

Al escuchar el gritó todos fueron a buscar la fuente del grito pero al encontrar la fuente había una chica muerta con sangre debajo de ella y abierta en 2 todos estaban atónitos y con ganas de vomitar por todos los órganos que fuera del cuerpo. Pero faltaba un órgano el corazón los chicos se fueron a la habitación de las chicas al entrar Dan cerro la puerta y puso la traba y dijo:

- esta es obra de druf seguro

- y ¿entonces?- pregunto Alice

- seguiremos con el plan- dijo Dan

- oye quieres sacrificar a Alice- dijo Shun enojado

- tranquilo Shun no pasara eso- dijo dan sacando de su bolso un collar con un cristal colgando

- oye ¿Qué es eso? Y ¿Qué más tienes en ese bolso?- pregunto Runo

- este es un collar Doom esto impide que cualquier vampiro te ataque-dijo Dan. Alice se lo puso. Dan le golpeo pero se abrió un escudo que detuvo el golpe- ven. Y lo que tengo en mi bolso es cosa mía. Nos vemos a media noche en la puerta de entrada

- esta bien- dijeron todos en unísono

**(Media noche en la entrada)**

Druf estaba a punto de salir de la escuela cuando fue interrumpido por una voz:

- a ¿Dónde vas?- dijo Alice  
- a tomar aire fresco tengo calor- dijo druf

- o vamos quédate- dijo Alice

- por ti lo que sea-dijo druf acercándose a Alice sacando sus colmillos pero cuando iba a morderla un escudo se abrió enviándolo contra la puerta los chicos salieron de su escondite y activaron su arma quemando al vampiro pero escapo dan salto del techo al suelo y lo ataco así que druf dijo:

- por que los ayudas traidor somos vampiros y ellos hunters no pertenecen al mismo mundo que el nuestro

- si pero es por otra cosa que lo hago. Y tu tampoco perteneces al verdadero mundo- dijo Dan mientras le clavaba las uñas en el pecho. Druf le dio una patada a Dan enviándolo contra el techo mientras huía los demás iban a perseguirlo- es inútil es muy bueno escondiéndose no lo encontraremos pero igual acá hay un sello que le impedirá salir de aquí a cualquier vampiro durante un día

- eres un tonto ahora druf podrá matar a todos – dijo Runo

- no lo creo ahora estaremos mas pendientes de cada movimiento que el haga será más fácil encontrarlo- dijo Dan- además si lo derrotamos ellos revivirán y todos ecepto los vampiros lo olvidarán

- nosotros tampoco los vampire hunters no pueden olvidarlo- dijo marucho

**(Al otro día)**

Los chicos se levantaron pero notaron la ausencia de Dan pero lo encontraron en el comedor estaba desayunando como todos los chicos se sentaron con el así que Shun dijo:

-¿por que no nos despertaste?  
- porque me levante a las nueve y dormían tan bien. Que no quería despertarlos- dijo Dan

- ah bueno- dijo Shun- pero que hiciste la hora que paso

- entrene un rato y después fui a dar una vuelta y descubrí algo muy interesante como hace para desaparecer cuando lo perseguimos hay tele portales hecho para vampiros nadie mas puede entrar

- ósea que tu solo puedes atraparlo. Y nosotros nos pederemos toda la diversión- dijo runo

- en eso te equivocas. Necesito que hagan que use el tele portal que lo envía a el sótano donde yo estaré esperándolo para acabar con el- dijo Dan- pero tranquilos habrá mas tiempos para derrotarlos

**(Al anochecer)**

Los chicos perseguían a druf por toda la escuela hasta que druf utilizo uno de los tele portales que le envió al sótano. Ahí estaba Dan esperándolo así que dijo:

-Hola druf- dijo Dan saliendo de las sombras- creo que ya no tienes salida  
Dan tomó su forma original y empezó a lanzar rayos de sus manos druf esquivo todos y empezó a lanzar rayos el también todos fueron esquivados hasta que Dan fue a toda velocidad contra druf y le dio un golpe que lo envío contra la pared y empezó a tirar rayos contra el sin piedad hasta que el vampiro empezó a desangrar (cuando un vampiro empieza a sangrar significa que ya esta muerto) hubo un golpe de luz que hizo que todo regresara a la normalidad ecepto para Dan y los vampire hunters. Dan subió las escaleras del sótano y se volvió humano.

**(Con los demás)**

-Muy bien hecho Dan hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo Alice. Dan ya había regresado  
- gracias pero pienso que es solo el comienzo- dijo Dan. De pronto sonó su celular- hola… ¿si que pasa?... ¿Qué hizo que?... entendido voy para allá

Esta historia continuara

Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos pronto


	3. ¿celos?

**¿Celos?**

Cuando Dan llego al lugar había una chica tirada en el suelo todo abierta en la parte del pecho y le faltaban varios órganos vitales como el corazón y no había ni una gota de sangre en el suelo o en el cuerpo cuando Dan lo vio dijo:

-volvió a atacar. Cada vez se vuelve más poderoso y salvaje

- Si falta muy poco para la transformación- dijo el camarero- mejor escondemos el cuerpo de la chica antes que vengan los cazadores y arruinen esto- Dan asintió y escondieron el cuerpo

- una duda ¿Quién será la siguiente?- dijo Dan

- no lo se pero será divertido verlo. Mejor vamos a buscarlo para que nos llame y nos diga cuando se hará el ritual- dijo el camarero

- oye llámame cuando se sepa el próximo ataque. Y sino me lo dices les mostrare el cuerpo de esta chica a los hunters y les diré que tu la mataste- dijo Dan enojado yéndose a donde estaban los demás

**(En la habitación de los chicos)**

-escuche que va a ver un chico nuevo en la escuela- dijo Shun

- Y ¿eso que tiene?- pregunto Alice

- se cambio de 6 escuelas en 3 años- dijo Marucho

- que raro. Pero ¿que tiene que ver?- pregunto Runo

- no lo se pero hay que averiguarlo- dijo Shun

- ¿Qué quieren averiguar?- dijo Dan

- nada que te interese- dijo Shun que todavía desconfiaba de Dan solo por ser un vampiro

- como quieran- dijo Dan yéndose a la cama

- ¿y cuando viene?- pregunto Runo

- creo que mañana. Así que mejor no nos arriesgamos- dijo Shun

**(Al otro día en el almuerzo)**

Todos estaban comiendo tranquilos pero algunas chicas estaban paradas hablando de algo cuando Dan entró en la cafetería y las vio les dijo a los demás:

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Dan mientras le daba un mordisco a su comida

- Es el chico nuevo esta atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas- dijo marucho. Cuando Dan miró al chico nuevo le pareció conocido pero no le hizo caso y siguió comiendo viendo como todas las chicas lo atacaban a besos. Después de un rato Dan salió del comedor el chico nuevo lo siguió

- hola Dan tanto tiempo- dijo el chico nuevo

- sabía que te conocía de algún lado. Tanto tiempo sin vernos Trevor- dijo Dan- ¿Cuántos te faltan?

- uno. Mejor que se vayan preparando que la próxima será una hunter- dijo Trevor

- esto si será gracioso una hunter como vampiro me muero por que pase y ¿quien será?- dijo Dan

- Runo misaki- dijo Trevor sonriendo malévolamente- a y algo más si tu llegas a contarle algo a ella o a los otros significa que eres un traidor- dijo Trevor mientras se iba. En ese momento Dan vio algo que hizo que quisiera decírselo. Dan fue a decírselo pero cuando se lo dijo Runo empezó a reírse. Dan cruzo los brazos- ¿que tiene de gracioso?

- tus celos. Que gracioso- dijo Runo aún riendo

- no estoy celoso- dijo Dan. Runo levanto la ceja pícaramente como diciendo "claro que estas celoso"

-si claro- dijo aún riendo

- hazlo que quieras pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Dijo el riendo y yéndose a su próxima clase. Mientras pensaba- será divertido ver como una hunter se vuelve una de nosotros

**(La clase 13 b)**

Todas las chicas estaban mirando al chico nuevo. El maestro tratando de que todos pongan atención. Y Dan no podía parar de reír en voz baja. Así que el maestro enojado dijo:

- sino me prestan atención estarán castigados un mes- todos se callaron y pusieron atención al maestro- gracias hoy veremos los cambios de la luna- las clases pasaron volando. Y cuando terminaron todos se fueron a sus habitaciones

**(Habitación de Runo)**

-que día el de hoy- dijo Runo

- si y que lindo es el chico nuevo- dijo Julie tirandose en la cama pensando en él

- creo que todas las chicas piensan lo mismo- dijo Alice entre risas- va a ser difícil competir contra todas

**(Habitación de dan)**

-Genial el chico nuevo se lleva la atención de todas- dijo Shun

- Tranquilo que para pasado mañana el hechizo terminara- dijo Dan

- ¿a que te refieres con el hechizo terminara?- pregunto Marucho

- pasado mañana el chico nuevo terminara con la vida de Runo y se transformara en un humano y cuando eso pase terminara el hechizo que tiene sobre todas la chicas- dijo Dan entre risas

- ¿y no piensas hacer nada?- pregunto Shun enojado

- para que si el no es un vampiro solo estoy celoso- dijo Dan riendo aún más fuerte

- que chistoso pero hablo enserio no piensas hacer nada- dijo Shun

- no al menos que Runo diga las palabras mágicas con mucha sinceridad. Solo y solo en ese momento ayudare. Pero hasta ese momento estaré ocupado nos vemos- dijo Dan yendo a la terraza. Donde se encontró con Trevor- te aviso desde ahora si el ritual se logra te matare por traidor

- no se de que hablas- dijo Trevor

- vi el chip de control mental en tu cuello. Se que trabajas para Hal g- dijo Dan

- wow veo que eres muy listo- dijo Trevor

- bueno quieres ayuda para comenzar el ritual- dijo Dan

- que no era que me querías verme muerto- dijo Trevor

- si pero lo are cuando seas humano- dijo Dan ayudándolo en los materiales para el ritual. Todo estaba preparado pero solo faltaba el ingrediente mas importante para la luna llena que iba a ver en 2 días. Y eso era Runo

- muy bien ahora solo falta la chica- dijo Trevor. Yendo a buscarla a su habitación- oye Runo puedo hablar contigo- Las chicas la dejaron sola con Trevor- quería ver si querías ir a la terraza en el momento que hay luna llena en 2 días

- claro con gusto- dijo Runo si dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

**(Al otro día en el almuerzo)**

-¿y? cuéntanos ¿que te dijo?- pregunto Julie emocionada

- me invito a que vea la luna llena con el mañana- dijo Runo. Dan empezó a reírse en voz baja- ¿de que te ríes?

- de nada solo recordé algo gracioso- dijo Dan. Shun lo miraba con ira

- no crees que tendrías que decirles Dan- dijo Shun

- no lo creo todavía falta mucho- dijo Dan

- de ¿Qué hablan?- dijo Runo

-¿Qué te importa?- dijo Dan con cara desafiante

Runo estaba enojada pero lo dejo pasar cuando vio a Trevor. Julie sospechaba que algo pasaba pero quería preguntárselo. Después de comer los chicos se fueron a las siguientes en ese tiempo Julie no dejaba de enviar mensajes a Dan preguntándole que pasaba parecía que su curiosidad rompió el hechizo. Cuando toco el recreo Dan decidió decirle:

-¿quieres saber la verdad?- Julie asintió- el es un vampiro que quiere robarle la vida a Runo

- ¿Qué? ¿Y no piensas hacer nada?- grito Julie

- no para que si el no es un vampiro solo son mis celos- dijo Dan riéndose a no mas poder

- a te estás vengando- dijo Julie- necesitas ayuda

- no ya se tiene arreglado todo. Mañana a media noche ella pagará- dijo Dan mientras veía la sombra de Runo por la ventana- y es mas yo le echare un diente cuando el termine con el ritual al oír esto Runo salio corriendo a ver si era verdad

- claro que no. No debes hacerles caso a ellos. Te están mintiendo- dijo Trevor mientras la miraba a los ojos hipnotizándola

- es mentira- dijo Runo hipnotizada

- ah y algo más las cosas que están en la terraza para el ritual son invisibles para ti- dijo Trevor

- son invisibles- dijo Runo. Y luego se fue a su habitación

**(Habitación de Runo)**

-oye Runo tenemos que habla- dijo Julie

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Runo

- tienes que cuidarte de ese tal Trevor el es un vampiro- dijo Julie.

- eso es mentira. Sos una mentirosa- dijo Runo con los ojos blancos

- Runo te hablo enserio- dijo Julie

- Julie creo que ella no esta en este mundo- dijo Alice

- ¿de que hablas?- dijo Julie

- mírala a los ojos. Los tiene blancos parece hipnotizada- dijo Alice

- mejor llamamos a Dan para saber que pasa- dijo Julie que fue a buscara Dan y cuando llegaron. Dan la miro a los ojos y los tenía blanco

- definitivamente está hipnotizada- dijo Dan

- ¿y como la sacamos?- Dan le dio un golpe en la cara desmayándola- ¿por que hiciste eso?

- es la única forma de deshipnotizarla- dijo Dan- uh se sintió tan bien

- degusta pegarle a las chicas- dijo Julie

- no. Se siente bien romper el hechizo de Trevor- dijo Dan. Mirando a Alice- ¿oye Julie Alice esta bajo el hechizo?

- ni lo pienses. Si le tocas un pelo te pego- dijo Shun desafiante. Entrando en la habitación

- oye Shun tranquilo- dijo Alice tierna

- volvió a la normalidad- dijo Dan sonriendo

- oye Dan podemos hablar en privado- dijo Julie guiñándole un ojo. Dan comprendió el mensaje y se fueron

- así que Alice… ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Shun con un rojo en sus mejillas

- bien- dijo Alice. Entonces se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que Shun lo rompió

- oye Alice quería decirte que… que yo… que yo te… que yo te amo- dijo Shun. Alice quedo atónita- soy un idiota sabía que…- antes de seguir fue interrumpido por Alice con un beso

- yo también te amo- dijo Alice

**(Al otro día a medianoche)**

Runo no aparecía Trevor estaba impaciente hasta que Dan la trajo en sus manos y se lanzo bruscamente a Runo cuando la vio Trevor dijo:

-que le pasó

- se desmayo pero tranquilo es mejor. En ese estado no podrá escapar- dijo Dan sonriendo

- ¿y porque tardaste?- dijo Trevor- la luna casi se pone

- esta bien comienza ahora o tendrás que esperar 5 semanas- dijo Dan señalando a la luna

- por este medio el ritual empieza cuando la luna llegue a su máximo poder chocando contra las antorchas iluminando-dijo Trevor. La luna ilumino las antorchas- con este beso el ritual de cambio terminara y en humano me transformara- la beso mientra la luna los iluminaba pero algo salió mal la luna llena fue interrumpida por unas nubes que amenazaban con lanzar relámpagos explosivos- esto es imposible eso debería pasar solo si algo sale mal en el ritual- entonces miro para arriba y vio que faltaba la moneda de transformación- ¿Dónde esta la moneda?

- alguien se la robo. Y solo hay algo que hacer- dijo Dan y después grito- ¡corran!- todos salieron corriendo y Dan se llevo a Runo directo a su habitación

**(Habitación de Dan)**

-¿que paso?- dijo Runo despertando

- el ritual no se pudo hacer falto la moneda de transformación - dijo Dan levantando y agarrando una moneda- me pregunto ¿Quién se lo robo?- dijo mientras reía

- creí que no la ibas a ayudar- dijo Shun

- digamos que me convencieron- dijo Dan

**Flash back:**

-tenemos que hacer algo- dijo el camarero- acabo de descubrir algo interesante puede ser otra cosa interesante puede volverse inmortal e indestructible

- si Hal g tiene a un vampiro así tendrá un ejercito de vampiros bajo su control que son obligados a ir allá por ese vampiro

**Fin del capitulo **


	4. la princesa de los vampiros

**La princesa de los vampiros**

-no puedo creer que vamos a ver a miley- dijo Dan

- si pero debes cuidarla muy bien y más por que Hal g y los vampire hunter la buscan- dijo el camarero- esta es una misión muy peligrosa y debes estar atento a todo

- lo se pero ella se infiltrara como estudiante en el colegio nunca nadie pensaría que una consentida como ella terminaría en una escuela ella siempre tubo clases en casa así que yo la ayudare en todo lo que dice y si pasa algo los mantendré al tanto- dijo Dan

- y ¿Cuándo viene?- dijo el camarero

- mañana en la mañana- dijo Dan- bueno me voy- cuando dan se fue el camarero marco un numero

- hola amo Hal g tengo noticias para usted- dijo el camarero

**(En la habitación de Dan)**

-la verdad pienso que hay que tener cuidado con Dan el es un vampiro y es capaz de cualquier cosa- dijo Shun

- oye ¿por que dices eso? ¿Qué te hizo?- dijo Runo

-nada. Pero recuerden que no sabemos ¿que es capaz de hacer?- dijo Shun

- ahora no sostenemos que preocupar de eso. Me entere de que la princesa de los vampiros viene a esta ciudad si la derrotamos dejaría a nuestra merced a todos los vampiros- dijo marucho

- ¿como se atreven en pensar en eso? ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? ¿Que les hizo ella?- pregunto dan enojado

- nada pero…- dijo shun pero fue interrumpido por Dan

- pero nada debería darles vergüenza solo por pensar así- dijo Dan- ¿Ustedes que sentirían si lo intentarán cazar sin razón?

- lo siento Dan pero lo haremos te guste o no- dijo marucho

-saben que mal. Hay tantos vampiros que quieren matarlos pero no saben donde están. Sería una lastima que alguien les contara y destruyeran la escuela entera- dijo Dan

- no serias capaz- dijo Runo

- en eso te equivocas. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa- dijo Dan mientras marcaba en su teléfono

- no me importa diles- dijo Shun

- hola chicos tengo información importante de los cazadores- dijo Dan

- esta bien tu ganas- dijo Runo. Dan colgó el teléfono

- así esta mejor- dijo Dan apagando el teléfono- bueno ahora. Me hacen un favor ¿me dejan un minuto a solas?

- no esta también es nuestra habitación así que nos quedaremos- dijo Shun

- como quieras- dijo Dan yéndose y abriendo su teléfono- hola jefa... ya tenemos un problema menos… mañana ella estará a salvo de los cazadores pero no se que hacer con lo de Hal g

**(Al otro día)**

Los chicos estaban comiendo el desayuno cuando apareció una nueva chica de pelo negro ojos esmeraldas. Al verla Dan la reconoció al instante y lo mismo pasó con la chica Dan salio del lugar la chica lo siguió hasta el cuarto de Dan:

-así que tu eres el que me va a proteger- dijo la chica. Dan se arrodillo

- si. Tengo que mostrarle algunas cosas. Que necesitara. Por cierto soy Dan

- Ámbar un gusto conocerte. Y que es lo que quieres mostrarme- Dan saco algunas cosas de su maleta

- estos son mini micrófonos estaremos en contacto a través de esto, estas son bombas de humo útiles para una escapada rápida,- dijo Dan. dándole unas monedas- pastillas de menta que al tocar la lengua se vuelve un explosivo que explota en 10 segundos, y por ultimo goma de mascar estirable hasta 90 metros y toma forma.

- que genial alguna otra cosa- dijo ámbar

-mientras me tengas de protector a mi no habrá problema- dijo Dan presumiendo- muy bien vamos a la primera clase

- si que eres presumido. Mejor nos vamos- dijo ámbar yéndose

**(Clase 3d)**

El profesor estaba tomando lista cuando ámbar entro cuando los chicos la vieron se quedaron con la boca abierta pero se les abrió más al ver que estaba de la mano con Dan Runo estaba celosa al máximo pero se tranquilizo. Pasaron todas las clases volando y cuando estaba a punto de terminar se escucho una gran explosión al escucharlo todos fueron a la ventana para ver que pasaba había un vampiro enorme músculos muy grandes que estaba enviando bombas contra los árboles y destruyéndolos y el tronco que estaba en el suelo lo agarro y empezó a chocarlo contra el edificio cercano ahí. Los chicos salieron para derrotar a ese vampiro así que Shun dijo:

-oye detente ¿quien te crees que eres?

- me llaman la mole el vampiro más fuerte ahora díganme ¿Dónde esconden a la princesa?

- no lo sabemos y aunque lo supiéramos no te lo diríamos- dijo marucho. Al escuchar esto la mole uso el tronco como bat de béisbol para golpear a marucho y enviarlo contra la escuela haciendo que se desmayara. Los demás fueron a ver como estaba

- marucho estas bien- dijo Alice. Intentando despertarlo justo cuando los otros iban a ser golpeados por el tronco Dan detuvo el tronco con la mano y lo destruyo Dan corrió contra el y golpeándolo con su cabeza en el estomago. Pero se cayó

- auch debo recordar no impactar contra el de nuevo- dijo Dan rascándose la cabeza

- ja soy indestructible no me puedes ganar- dijo la mole

- yo creo que eres un tonto el sol esta a su máximo poder a las 3 de la tarde- dijo Dan- ¿podrías decirme que hora es?

- son las… o rayos mejor me voy- dijo la mole yéndose corriendo

- eh Dan a las 3 no hay sol- dijo Runo

- enserio hay no me equivoque- dijo Dan riéndose

- gran idea. Pero ¿que es eso de que la princesa de los vampiros esta acá?- pregunto Shun

- no lo se. Pero habrá que averiguarlo- dijo Dan

- no nos mientas se que la escondes ¿Dónde esta?- dijo Shun

- ¿Qué te importa?- dijo Dan

- sino nos dices dejaras de ser vampire hunter y eso significa que volverás a ser nuestro objetivo principal para cazarte- dijo Runo

- no necesitan echarme porque yo renuncio- dijo Dan yéndose molesto ámbar lo siguió a su cuarto

**(Cuarto de Dan)**

-lo siento mucho. Por mi culpa ahora serás presa de ellos- dijo ámbar

- no se disculpe fue mi decisión además que le prometí a tu madre que te protegería y eso haré- dijo Dan

- pero no quiero ser una carga- dijo ámbar deprimida

- no eres una carga. Te prometo que daré mi vida por protegerte- dijo Dan- si usted muere. Todo estará perdido

**(A medianoche)**

El suelo empezó a temblar cosa que despertó a Dan y vio que sus compañeros no estaban así que fue a la ventana a ver que pasaba y vio a los chicos peleando contra la mole entonces Dan se fue corriendo haber a ámbar y cuando entro en la habitación de ámbar (era una habitación para una sola persona) así que Dan dijo:

-diablos. Atención a todos los vampiros. Ámbar desapareció necesito ayuda además de que la mole esta aquí y creo que el la tiene

- vamos para allá tranquilo. Solo entretenlo- dijo uno. Dan salto por la ventana y se a detener a la mole golpeándolo con la pierna y solo logrando que se quiebre el pie

- jamás aprendes la lección. Soy de roca sólida- dijo la mole

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?- dijo Dan

- ¿de que hablas? ¿Dónde esta quien?- dijo la mole

- sabes de quien hablo se que tienes a la princesa- dijo Dan enojado

- es lo que yo estoy buscando- dijo la mole

- no me lo creo sabes todos los vampiros vienen para acá a buscarte porque saben que tu la tienes- dijo Dan mientras daba patadas contra la mole cosa que no surgió efecto la mole le agarro las piernas y lo envió contra la pared. Dan se levanto de nuevo y saco una espada de su espalda Dan empezó a atacarlo y darle muchos cortes- ahora no te lo diré más ¿Dónde esta la princesa?

- si la buscas tómala- dijo la mole enviándola al cielo Dan abrió las alas y fue a buscarla. La mole aprovecho para salir de ahí pero lo rodearon varios vampiros

- estas rodeado no tienes escapatoria- dijo Dan. Todos sacaron un rayo aturdidor de sus bocas haciendo que terminara muy mal herido después Dan le dio el golpe final con su espada cortándolo en 2 y destruyéndolo- todo termino hay que llevar a la princesa lejos

- sí- dijeron todos y se fueron todos y la dejaron en un lugar seguro hasta que despertó

- ¿Qué me pasó?- dijo ámbar

- mole casi te lleva al enemigo- dijo Dan

- chicos tenemos problemas canal 18 ya- dijo un vampiro. Dan encendió el televisor y puso el canal 18

- atención a todos los vampiros que le interesen- dijo Hal g- la reina esta muerta hoy la mate y eso significa que si la princesa no esta yo asumiré el trono- ámbar se estaba a punto de ir

- a ¿Dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Dan

- tengo que ir y vengar a mi madre- dijo ámbar pero Dan la detuvo

- escúchame se como te sientes. Pero debes esperar- dijo Dan- prométeme que no te escaparas

- está bien pero si en una semana las cosas no mejoran iré allá y me enfrentare a el- dijo ámbar dan asintió aceptando

**(Guarida de Hal g)**

-Falta poco para el fin. Si creyeron que el era fuerte es porque nunca se enfrentaron a los 10 diabólicos- dijo Hal g mirando unos tubos con monstruo dentro

Esta historia continuara


	5. la ferocidad del vampiro primera parte

Siento que en el capitulo allá puesto que se llama miley y después ámbar pero en realidad es ámbar

**La ferocidad del vampiro primera parte**

Al otro día los chicos estaban desayunando tranquilamente pero solo faltaba Dan que estaba en una junta con los demás vampiros

**(En la junta de los vampiros)**

-es muy peligroso que la princesa esta ahí hay cuatro vampire hunters y ahora que Hal g sabe donde esta escondida ámbar. Va a atacar con todo lo que tiene- dijo Dan

-entonces hay que trasladarla a otro lugar- dijo un vampiro- llevémosla a mi hogar que ni siquiera ustedes conocen en…

- el parque de diversiones dentro de un portal en la montaña rusa que solo tu puedes abrir- dijeron todos en unísono

- por ahora tendrás que protegerla mientras nosotros buscamos un lugar donde ocultarlas

**(En la guarida de Hal g)**

-muy bien es hora de sacar a alguno pero a quien- dijo Hal g. empezó a pensar quien iría hasta que se le ocurrió a quien empezó a poner el código para liberar a uno de ellos- sal de ahí saborn sal- entonces salio saborn, un monstruo alado con garras gigantes, de la capsula

-al fin libre ¿Quién me libero?- dijo saborn

- yo lo hice así que tienes que obedecer mis ordenes- dijo Hal g

- que quiere que haga su majestad- dijo saborn

- primero que me prometas lealtad eterna- dijo Hal g

- lo prometo- dijo saborn mientras cruzaba los dedos de las manos

- muy bien ahora quiero que vallas y que me traigas a la princesa de los vampiros- dijo Hal g

- si señor- dijo saborn- ¿pero donde esta?

- no te preocupes por eso aquí esta el rastreador que le puso la mole por si acaso algo salía mal- explico Hal g

**(En la escuela)**

-oye Dan podemos hablar- dijo Shun. Que estaba con los demás

- no lo creo- dijo Dan mientras leía un libro

- vamos Dan es solo un minuto- dijo Runo

- esta bien el minuto comienza… ahora- dijo Dan

- queríamos disculparnos- dijo Julie

- perdonarlos ¿Por qué?- dijo Dan

- por molestarnos contigo por lo de la princesa. Tú solo querías hacer tu trabajo- dijo marucho

- muy bien los perdono con 3 condiciones- dijo Dan

- ¿Cuáles?- dijeron todos en unísono

- la primera que no vana intentar atacar a ámbar o a mi otra vez- dijo Dan

- está bien- dijo Shun

- segundo yo seré el líder del grupo sin oposición alguna a mis decisiones

- eso si que no- dijo Shun

- para que intentas pelear contra mi si sabes que te ganare sin problema en esto- dijo Dan Shun lo pensó un momento y asintió- y tercero quiero que te arrodilles y me supliques perdón- dijo señalando a Shun

- no me presiones- dijo Shun muy molesto

- al menos lo intente- dijo Dan riendo. Runo estaba nerviosa cuando Alice la vio

- oigan chicos hay que irnos- dijo Alice diciéndole a los demás

- a ¿Dónde van?- pregunto Dan

- a un amigo nos invito a un lugar a los 4- dijo Alice

- tu sabes que no puedes mentirme- dijo Dan desafiante- y además a ustedes 4 acá pasa algo

- no pasa nada- dijo Alice que se fue junto a las otras chicas

- algo trama esta chica y voy a averiguar que es- pensó Dan pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un grito que el reconocería en cualquier lado- ámbar- dijo Dan que salió corriendo haber que pasaba seguido por los demás y al entrar a la habitación de ámbar vio a un monstruo que la agarraba al verlo se sorprendió- ¿saborn eres tu? ¿Pero habías sido destruido hace años

- si pero Hal g me reconstruyo- dijo saborn

- ¿dan con quien hablas?- dijo Runo

-eso no importa saquen a ámbar de aquí – dijo Dan mientras golpeaba a saborn pero lo único que logro era que se hiciera pedazos su mano. Dan la agito por el dolor- debo dejar de hacer eso

Dan tiro rayos de sus manos que golpeo a saborn y lo tiro hacía afuera utilizo sus manos la boca y los ojos para crear una gran bola láser. Que lo envió lejos no sin antes lanzarle fuego a Dan quemándolo y desmayándolo. Los chicos al verlo en el suelo inconciente con múltiples heridas se lo llevaron a la habitación. Y cuando despertó Runo dijo:

-Dan ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Runo Dan no respondió si no que le dio un puñetazo que le envió contra la pared- ¿oye que te pasa?- dan solo gruño

- oigan ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ámbar entrando en la habitación

- no se. Acaba de despertar y se puso agresivo- respondió Runo

-Dan habla tu jefa tranquilízate- dijo ámbar el solo la ataco- acaso sintió la flama de saborn

- ¿Quién es saborn?- pregunto Runo

- saborn es uno de los 10 diabólicos los humanos no lo pueden ver sino se usan anteojos especiales- explico ámbar- saborn tiene una flama que puede convertir al vampiro mas bueno en un vampiro despiadado

- ósea que la flama de saborn lo hace actuar así- dijo Runo

- si y lo único que puede salvarlo es un fruto del árbol prohibido en el bosque mágico- explico ámbar

- yo iré- dijo Runo

- no es muy peligroso. Mejor quédate yo iré- dijo Shun amablemente cosa que puso celosa a Alice

- ¿y si vamos los 6?- dijo ámbar

- ¿los 6?- dijeron los 5 en unísono

- si no me voy a quedar aquí parada como blanco fácil para que Hal g logre su objetivo además 1 de ustedes tiene que quedarse para vigilar que Dan no salga del lugar- dijo ámbar

- yo me quedo-dijo Runo

- muy bien pero ten cuidado por nada en el mundo debes dejar que Dan salga de aquí por que podríamos perder su rastro para nunca volverlo a ver- dijo ámbar

- oigan un minuto ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto marucho

- voy a buscarlo. Ustedes vallan por la fruta- dijo Runo.

Los chicos se fueron a buscar la fruta. Y Runo salió corriendo a buscar a Dan y lo encontró en la habitación de ella buscando algo en una de las valijas de Runo Dan le dio una patada en la cara cosa que hizo que chocara contra la pared ella aprovecho y lo ato a la silla al despertar Dan intento desatarse pero no pudo así que dijo:

-Suéltame o verás las consecuencias

- veo que si hablas. Y no te soltare hasta que los chicos regresen con ese fruto- dijo Runo- tengo una duda ¿Porqué eres así?

- ¿Así como?- pregunto Dan

- una persona mala y con odio en su corazón- dijo Runo

- la razón es que un humano mato a mi padre y jamás lo perdone jure vengarme – dijo Dan triste- Runo ¿eres tu? ¿Qué pasa por que estoy atado?

- Dan regresaste- dijo Runo empezando a desatarlo

- adiós tonta- dijo Dan empujando a Runo y escapando. Runo lo siguió con un arma hasta un bosque

- huy que rápido eres. Pero igual te voy a detener- dijo Runo quien le disparo con láser dándole pero sin causarle daño y Dan empezó a dispararle con unos rayos ellos enviaban rayos y esquivaban esto duro todo el día hasta que Dan cayo agotado. Runo lo llevo a su habitación y lo ató de nuevo en ese momento llegaron los demás con el fruto ellos estaban heridos ámbar le puso el fruto en la boca y Dan regreso a la normalidad y haciendo que se despertara- Dan ¿estas bien?

- si aunque algo cansado- dijo dan

- oye Dan ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Runo Dan asintió- a solas

- chicos mejor nos vamos- dijo Alice los chicos salieron

- ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo Dan pero antes de que pasara algo más runo lo beso al principio Dan se sorprendió pero termino correspondiéndolo los 2 se tiraron en la cama y siguieron besándose

Esta historia continuara

En el próximo capitulo aparecerá lo que paso a ellos mientras buscaban el fruto


	6. la ferocidad del vampiro segunda parte

**Importante: Una cosa antes de empezar este es el mismo capitulo la diferencia que se ve lo que pasa en el bosque mientras los demás buscaban el fruto**

**La ferocidad del vampiro segunde parte**

- yo iré- dijo Runo

- no es muy peligroso. Mejor quédate yo iré- dijo Shun amablemente cosa que puso celosa a Alice

- ¿y si vamos los 6?- dijo ámbar

- ¿los 6?- dijeron los 5 en unísono

- si no me voy a quedar aquí parada como blanco fácil para que Hal g logre su objetivo además 1 de ustedes tiene que quedarse para vigilar que Dan no salga del lugar- dijo ámbar

- yo me quedo-dijo Runo

- muy bien pero ten cuidado por nada en el mundo debes dejar que Dan salga de aquí por que podríamos perder su rastro para nunca volverlo a ver- dijo ámbar

- oigan un minuto ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto marucho

- voy a buscarlo. Ustedes vallan por la fruta- dijo Runo.Los chicos se fueron al bosque mágico

**(Bosque mágico)**

Los chicos estaban caminando por el bosque era raro pero parecía como si los siguieran pero cada vez que uno de ellos se daba la vuelta no había nadie solo unos árboles y muchas hojas tiradas en el suelo pero en verdad los estaban siguiendo de la nada una sombra salto y se llevo a Alice mientras les tapaba la boca cuando Shun se dio cuenta dijo:

-oigan ¿donde esta Alice?- pregunto Shun los demás se dieron la vuelta

- si ¿que paso con ella? hace un minuto estaba aquí y al otro desapareció- dijo ámbar

-acá pasa algo raro- dijo Julie escondiéndose detrás de ámbar

- si acá pasó algo demasiado raro- dijo un extraño en un árbol el salto hacia el suelo- me llaman el sabio si buscan a Alice una sombra se la llevo una sombra al castillo negro

-mejor vamos a buscarla ahora- dijo Shun

- bueno después la buscaremos todavía hay que buscar el fruto recuerdan- dijo ámbar

- pero para esa hora ella va a estar en el estomago del que la capturo- dijo el sabio

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Shun

-¿quieres saber por que? por que yo soy uno de ellos- dijo el sabio mostrando su verdadera forma que era un dragón de 8 cabezas que empezó a disparar fuego para todos lados los chicos empezaron a esquivar pero entonces el dragón saco un humo violeta que cuando lo olieron todos se desmayaron

**(En el castillo negro)**

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Julie intentando moverse hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba atada (Alice estaba atada con los demás)

-no intentes moverte son sogas de nitro así que si tu usas el láser explotaras junto a los demás- dijo mientras preparaba una sopa en el caldero- ¿Qué te parece la sopa?- dijo dándole una cucharada de sopa a Julieta sentirlo escupió fuego

- picante muy picante- dijo Julie- me darías un vaso con agua- el sabio le dio un vaso de agua

-pronto pasaran a ser parte de la sopa- dijo el sabio mientras se iba a buscar algunas cosas para la sopa

-debemos salir de aquí- dijo ámbar intentando sacarse las sogas sin usar sus poderes pero no pudo- como podemos salir

-yo los ayudare- dijo un encapuchado

- ¿Quién eres?- dijo ámbar

- eso no importa ahora- dijo el extraño mientras cortaba las sogas de todos y se las puso en la mochila y empezaron a correr pero cuando estaban a punto de salir del castillo los rodearon todo tipo de criaturas

- estábamos tan cerca- dijo Shun de salir

- 100 criaturas contra 7 es pan comido- dijo ámbar el extraño les entrego armas. Empezaron a dispararles con las armas hasta que apareció el dragón cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su aliento de fuego los chicos le dispararon a las bocas hasta que estalló en mil pedazos una de las criaturas lanzo una telaraña que atrapo al extrañó haciendo que no pudiera moverse

- salgan yo me encargo- dijo el extraño

-pero estas enredado- dijo Alice. Él extraño empezó a levantar los brazos con mucha fuerza hasta que destruyo las telarañas

- solo necesito algo de ti ámbar- dijo el extraño

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo ámbar

- pongan las sogas súper inflamables alrededor del castillo y destrúyanlo- dijo el extraño dándoles las sogas y cinta scotch. Los chicos salieron corriendo y al salir pusieron las sogas en los muros y lo pegaron se alejaron un poco y ámbar uso el poder láser para que las sogas explotaran y destruyeran el castillo los chicos salieron huyendo de ahí y volvieron al bosque mágico y empezaron a buscar el fruto en todos los árboles pero no había ningún fruto

- ¿Dónde está el fruto?-dijo ámbar- siempre hay aquí

- buscan esto- dijo el extraño de antes

- ¿oye que haces con eso dánoslo?-dijo ámbar

- si lo quieren vengan por el- dijo el extraño tomando la forma de un vampiro.

El vampiro empezó escupiendo fuego y lanzando rayos de sus manos los chicos lo esquivaron. Ámbar fue a toda velocidad y le robo el fruto pero el vampiro le dio con su fuego hiriéndola gravemente ella se levanto los chicos lo atacaron Shun le iba a dar una patada pero el vampiro le agarro la pierna y empezó a dar vueltas y después lo soltó cosa que hizo que chocara contra el árbol y le lanzo fuego el vampiro tiro una soga súper inflamable que le quedaba y lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego haciendo que todo explotara se creo un gran humo cuando el humo se disperso los chicos no estaban los chicos se fueron a la habitación de Runo

**(Habitación de Runo)**

Los chicos llegaron y vieron a Dan atado se sorprendieron un poco pero no les importo.

Ámbar le puso el fruto en la boca y Dan regreso a la normalidad haciendo y que despertara. Así que Runo dijo:

-Dan estás bien

-si aunque algo cansado- dijo Dan

- ¿oye Dan puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Runo. Dan asintio- a solas

-chicos mejor nos vamos- dijo Alice los chicos salieron

- ¿que necesitas?- dijo Dan pero antes de que pasara algo más Runo lo beso al principio Dan se sorprendió pero termino correspondiéndolo los 2 se tiraron en la cama y siguieron basándose hasta que Dan lo detuvo- esto esta mal

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Runo triste

- sabes de que hablo. Esto no esta bien- dijo Dan

- que no me amas- dijo Runo empezando a llorar

- no. No es por eso yo te amo. Pero somos muy diferentes yo soy vampiro ustedes cazan a mi especie. Es una locura- dijo Dan

-a mi no me importa la diferencia pero si a ti te importa talvez…- dijo Runo pero fue interrumpida por Dan que la beso cuando se separaron

- si a ti no te importa a mí menos- dijo y la volvió a besar

**(En el jardín con Shun y Alice)**

-¿por que querías dejarlos a solas?- dijo Shun

- porque estoy segura que Runo va a confesarle sus sentimientos hacia el- dijo Alice. Shun se sorprendió

-espera a Runo le gusta Dan. Pero eso esta muy mal- dijo Shun. Alice cruzo los brazos

-¿Por qué no Shun?- dijo Alice muy enojada y mirándolo

- porque el es un vampiro- dijo Shun esa respuesta. Hizo que Alice se enojara y mucho

-¿y que tiene eso de malo?- dijo Alice con una cara de si dices algo malo terminamos

- que nosotros cazamos a los vampiros. Además esa si sería una loca pareja- explico Shun

-eso no tiene nada que ver estar enamorado es estar enamorado- replico Alice antes de que Shun le reprochara se escucho un fuerte grito en la habitación de Runo. Al oír esto los 2 se miraron y dijeron:

- Runo- los 2 salieron corriendo a ver que pasaba

Esta historia continuara

Espero que les haya gustado perdón que sea tan corto pronto lo seguiré nos vemos


	7. el nuevo poder

**El nuevo poder**

-Dan por favor despierta- dijo Runo. Los chicos aparecieron

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Alice yendo a donde estaba Dan

- no lo se estábamos hablando y de pronto se quedo así como estatua- dijo Runo

- ¿solo hablando?- pregunto Shun desconfiado

- si solo hablado- dijo Runo

**(En otro lugar lejos de este mundo)**

-ah ¿donde estoy?- dijo Dan rascándose la cabeza

-estas en la corte de los vampiros- dijo el juez- te demandaron

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién y porque?- dijo Dan entonces apareció Hal g

- yo lo hice. Traicionaste el código de honor de los vampiros- dijo Hal g Dan no entendía- una cosa es besar a una humana. Eso se puede perdonar pero la regla más sagrada que se creo cuando se fundo lo de los vampire hunters y tú la conoces bien. Y además todos te vieron no puedes negarte

- pero no soy el único que rompió las reglas. Y mucho menos por que tú mataste a la reina e intentaste llevarte a la princesa y más de una vez yo acepto que me demande cualquier otro pero tu no tienes derecho. Además de que liberaste a un diabólico tú deberías ser el enjuiciado

- denegado- dijo el juez golpeando el martillo- el juicio comenzara ahora. Que venga el abogado del chico- entonces apareció su abogado un vampiro de clase alta

-tranquilo llegare hasta el final hasta que ganes

**(En la habitación de Dan)**

**-**tranquila Runo la directora ya llamo a los médicos- dijo Alice- el estará bien

-oye Runo se sincera- dijo Shun- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

- eso no es de tu incumbencia Shun- dijo Alice

- lo bese- dijo Runo feliz- y me lo correspondió

- ¿enserio? que bien- dijo Alice. Shun estaba a punto de decir algo cuando apareció ámbar

- no eso esta mal. Esa es la razón de que este inconciente

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Alice

- se trata del código de honor del vampiro. La regla de la que hablo fue creada poco después de que aparecieron los vampire hunters ya se imaginarán a donde voy con esto-dijo ámbar

Entonces se sintió un gran temblor en la escuela al ver por la ventana era Saborn que estaba chocando la cabeza de acero contra la escuela cuando vio a los chicos tiro con magnifica puntería una nota que cuando los chicos la abrieron decía:

Los retó a una batalla hoy a media noche y si no van destruiré la escuela

Firma: Saborn

**(La corte)**

-su señoría llamo a Hal g al estrado- dijo el abogado de Dan. Hal g se levanto- muy bien usted ¿Por qué mato a la reina?

-yo no mate a la reina- dijo Hal g

-ah no. Su señoría aquí tengo un video donde Hal g confiesa que el la mató- dijo el abogado

-está bien la mate pero no tiene nada que ver con esto- se defendió Hal g

- que el no tiene derecho a demandar a mi cliente. Ya que esclavizo a casi todos los vampiros y quiere matar a la princesa- dijo abogado- y como el fue el primero en demandar y el único debe ser libre

- muy buen argumento. ¿Pero que tiene que ver?- dijo el juez

- si usted conoce las reglas también como yo debe saber que todo el que comete un crimen no puede demandar a alguien y todo cargo que se haya echo contra mi cliente se anulara- dijo el abogado

- fallo a favor de Dan se termina el juicio- dijo el juez. Dan salio del estrado junto con el abogado

- muchas gracias por ayudarme- dijo Dan- so necesitas algo solo dímelo

- no es nada es mi trabajo- dijo el abogado- y ahora que lo pienso si puedes hacer algo por mí

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Dan. El abogado chasqueo los dedos y fueron transportados a otra dimensión lejana- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién eres?

- bienvenido a la dimensión dom me llaman enigma- dijo

-¿tu eres el legendario enigma?- dijo Dan- ¿el que derroto a los 10 diabólicos solo y sin ayuda?

- el mismo- dijo enigma cerrando los ojos como presumiendo

- bueno ¿Qué necesitas de mi?- pregunto Dan

- necesito tu ayuda para derrotar a los diabólicos- dijo enigma

- pero yo solo no podré- dijo Dan

- por eso tienes que convencer a tus amigos vampire hunters que te ayuden- explico enigma- estos relojes les darán sorprendentes habilidades- dándole 6 relojes

- muy bien lo haré- dijo Dan enigma lo tele transporto a su casa cuando despertó- huy solo fue un sueño- dijo mientras miraba su muñeca y vio que tenía los 6 relojes 3 en cada muñeca- o tal vez una pesadilla

-o veo que te despertaste-dijo la enfermera- ¿como te sientes?

-bien me tengo que ir- dijo Dan yéndose pero lo detuvo el doctor

-¿a donde crees que vas?- dijo el doctor. Dan puso sus ojos hipnóticos y miro a los 2

- pero ustedes ya me dieron el alta o no- dijo Dan

- si que estoy diciendo puedes irte- dijo el doctor dejándolo pasar Dan se fue a su habitación y al llegar

**(Habitación de Dan)**

**-**¡Dan!- grito Runo mientras iba a abrazarlo fuertemente

-¿Cómo te fue en el juicio?- dijo ámbar

-lo gane- dijo Dan- y hablando de eso necesito un favor

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron todos en unísono

-resulta que mi abogado era el legendario enigma el que derroto a los diabólicos. Nos pidió ayuda para derrotar a los diabólicos y me dio estos relojes que nos dan poderes

- yo me uno- dijo Runo

- yo también- dijeron Alice y Julie en unísono

-Será divertido- dijo Marucho. Pero ahora faltaba la opinión de Shun

-no me gusta mucho la idea- dijo Shun- pero será divertido patearles el trasero a esas cosas

-muy bien es hora de acabar con ellos- dijo Dan entregando los relojes

- por cierto Saborn nos reto a una batalla hoy a medianoche- dijo Runo

- bueno entonces creo que hay que acabar con él a medianoche- dijo Dan

**(A medianoche)**

- veo que no aparecen es hora de destruir la escuela- dijo Saborn los chicos aparecieron

- bueno vas a pelear o no- dijo Dan

- si pero solo peleare contra 1-dijo Saborn- solo peleare con el que tenga el sello de la luna en el reloj- dijo mientras señalaba a Dan entonces se hizo una gran luz y aparecieron en el desierto

-¿ah que pasó? ¿Donde estamos?- pregunto Dan

-bienvenido a la dimensión dom. Es hora de acabar contigo- dijo Saborn

-eso lo veremos- dijo Dan atacando a Saborn con el mega láser dándole directamente. Pero no le causo daño alguno

-¿Por qué no funciono?- pensó Dan

- no sería mas fácil si primero activas el reloj- dijo enigma telepáticamente Dan lo apretó y se creo una fuerte luz que lo transformo en un caballero dorado con una espada muy filosa

- que bien es hora de que desaparezcas- dijo Dan mirando la armadura

-eso lo veremos- dijo Saborn atacándolo varias veces pero esquivo todos los golpes y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara enviando a Saborn lejos Dan utilizo su velocidad para ir hacia allá y empezó a cortarlo con su filosa espada cortándolo en mil pedazos después utilizo su mega láser para que el sea destruido. Haciendo que volviera a casa al llegar. Runo estaba esperándolo en la habitación para ver como estaba y hablar con el

-Dan podemos hablar- dijo Runo

- claro ¿Qué pasa?

- lo siento soy una tonta- dijo Runo cosa que dejo confundido a Dan

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Dan

-porque te metieron en un juicio por mi culpa- dijo Runo triste

- hay Runo no fue tu culpa-dijo Dan- yo elegí esto también. Yo de verdad te amo no me importa nada más

**(En la guarida de Hal g)**

-habrás ganado esta vez pero con el próximo no podrás- dijo Hal g liberando al siguiente diabólico- bienvenido Star

Esta historia continuara


	8. un deseo navideño primera parte

**Anuncio importante: en este fic las clases seguían en navidad y faltaba poco para navidad**

**Un deseo navideño primera parte**

**especial de navidad antes de navidad**

_-habrás ganado esta vez pero con el próximo no podrás- dijo Hal g liberando al siguiente diabólico- bienvenido Star_

-estoy bajo sus ordenes amo que quiere- dijo Star

- quiero que elimines a los vampire hunters- dijo Hal g

- lo siento pero tendrás que esperar 3 días- dijo Star

- pero es navidad ese día- dijo Hal g

- es por eso. Los chicos no dejan de pedir deseos navideños lo que me da más fuerza- dijo Star sonriendo malévolamente

**(Al otro día)**

**(Habitación de Dan)**

-faltan 2 días para navidad y nos tendremos que quedar aquí- dijo Shun enojado

- ¿Qué tiene de especial la navidad?- dijo Dan triste hundido en sus pensamientos. Al oír esto Shun y marucho se levantaron de la cama

-es broma ¿verdad?- pregunto Marucho. Dan solo negó con la cabeza

- Dan navidad es el día mas hermoso ¿Por qué no te gusta?- dijo Shun

- por mis propias razones. Es el día que mas odio de todo el año- dijo Dan mientras se iba a desayunar

- tenemos que hacer algo no voy a dejar que el pesimismo de Dan le arruine el día a todos- dijo Shun que fue a hablar con las chicas seguido por marucho. Shun les contó sobre lo de Dan

-odia la navidad pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Alice preocupada

- no lo dijo pero tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que le arruine la navidad a los demás- dijo Shun molesto.

- mejor nos vamos a comer y después arreglamos esto- dijo Runo

**(En el comedor)**

-así que Dan ¿Por qué odias la navidad?- pregunto Julie

- no es de su incumbencia. Son problemas personales- dijo Dan molesto mientras seguía comiendo

-por favor dinos- dijo Runo con ojos de perrito. Dan negó con la cabeza- ¿por que no quieres decirlo?

-porque no tengo ganas de recordar lo que pasó fue muy doloroso para mi- dijo Dan triste. Los chicos pasaron todo el día intentando convencer a Dan que les dijera pero Dan se seguía negando a decirles

**(Al otro día)**

-buen díaamor- dijo Runo despertando a Dan con un beso. Alice hizo lo mismo

- que tiene de buenos- dijo Dan levantándose

- que malhumorado- susurro Shun. Dan le tiro una almohada en la cabeza

- puedo oírte soy un vampiro tonto- dijo Dan

-¿oye que es lo que te pasa?- dijo Shun- ¿Por qué andas tan malhumorado?

- porque mañana es navidad y eso me amarga mucho- grito Dan con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones- me voy a desayunar-dijo yéndose Runo lo estaba por seguido pero fue detenida por Alice

- mejor dejémoslo que se relaje un poco- dijo Alice Runo estaba llorando pero se tranquilizo y asintió. Los chicos se fueron al comedor y vieron que Dan conversaba con ámbar

-oh con nosotros no quiere hablar pero habla con la princesita- dijo Runo molesta

**Dan pov:**

Yo estaba hablando con ámbar era la única vampira que en verdad me entendía así que me dijo:

-se que lo que le paso a tus padres no estuvo bien pero no te la agarres con ellos

- talvez tengas razón debería pedirles perdón- dije me di la vuelta

- no quieres hablar con nosotros pero si con ámbar- dijo Runo con los brazos cruzados

- hablo con ella porque siempre en esta fecha hablamos entre los vampiros y ¿acaso estas celosa?- dije alzando una ceja

- no. No lo estoy- me dijo Runo muy enojada

- Runo no debes estar celosa es solo mi amiga- le dije

- me lo prometes- dijo Runo. Yo solo asentí

- perdónenme no tengo derecho a hablarles así lo siento- dije

- eso significa que nos dirás lo que pasó- dijo Runo yo suspire profundamente

-está bien ustedes ganan pero no aquí nos vemos en mi cuarto en 10 minutos- dije

**(10 minutos después en la habitación de Dan)**

**Nadie pov:**

-muy bien dinos lo que pasó- dijo Shun

-bueno la verdad es que hace 10 años en este mismo día a media noche- contó Dan

**Flashbacks:**

-bueno es hora de la caza de hoy- dijo un hombre mayor

- esta bien papa vamos- dijo Dan. Mientras su papa su mama y el iban a buscar a algún venado para chuparle la sangre

**Fin de flashbacks:**

**-**¿oye ustedes le chupan la sangre a los venados?- pregunto Shun

- si es mejor que chuparle la sangre a una persona- dijo Dan- ahora en donde estaba en la historia antes de ser interrumpido… así

**Flashbacks:**

-esta bien papa vamos- dijo Dan. Mientras su papa su mama y el iban a buscar a algún venado para chuparle la sangre. Entonces la mama olio algo

-alguien se acerca- dijo la mama

-Dan maría váyanse a esconderse yo me encargo- dijo el papa. Los dos se fueron a buscar un buen escondite entonces de la nada salieron 5 vampire hunters rodeándolo y lanzándole fuego. La mama de Dan fue ayudarlo. Dan quería ir pero tenía mucho miedo

**Fin de flashbacks**

**-**ósea que estas amargado por que unos vampire hunters mataron a tus padres el día de navidad- dijo Shun

-que horrible lo siento mucho- dijo Runo abrazándolo

-está bien no hay problema- dijo Dan

**(A las 11:59)**

- oye Dan puedo hablar contigo- dijo ámbar

-los dejaremos solos- dijo Shun entre risas Dan lo miro con furia Shun y marucho se fueron

- que necesitas- dijo Dan

- quería decirte algo muy importante- dijo ámbar Dan levanto una ceja

- ¿y que es?- pregunto Dan

- yo… todavía… siento algo por ti- dijo ámbar tirandose encima de Dan y besándolo en ese momento entró Runo

-oye Dan Quería decirte que…- al ver a ámbar besando a Dan- ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo Runo entre sollozos justo cuando Dan iba a decir algo Runo grito- ojala nunca hubieras venido a está escuela- en ese momento sonaron las 12 de la noche y Star chasqueo los dedos y todos los deseos hechos entre las 11:59 y media noche se hicieron realidad. Todo empezó a girar en torno a Runo

**(El día antes de que comenzaran las clases a la noche en el momento del enfrentamiento entre los vampire hunters con Dan)**

Dan creo la ola de humo pero en vez de escapar Julie le clavo con su arma solar en el pecho empezándolo a quemar cuando Runo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando dijo:

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Runo el tiempo se detuvo

-un deseo pediste y a Dan desapareciste- dijo Star

- no pero no quise pedirlo. Regresa todo a la normalidad- dijo Runo enojada

-lo siento es un deseo por persona y no hay reembolsos. La única forma de regresar todo a la normalidad es derrotarme- dijo Star. Runo le dio un golpe pero lo atravesó- por suerte soy un holograma- Star desapareció y el tiempo regreso a la normalidad y Runo no sabía que hacer debía descubrir como detener a Star pero no había forma

-mejor nos vamos a descansar mañana es el primer día de clases- dijo marucho. Todos asintieron y se fueron ecepto Runo que se quedo ahí llorando mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Dan y lo abrazaba con fuerza

**(Al otro día)**

**(En una cueva)**

-todo va de acuerdo al plan pronto el mundo será mío- dijo Star- oye sirviente

-necesita algo mi amo- dijo Hal g que tenía puesto un vestido

-quiero que vayas y elimines a Runo misaki del mapa- dijo Star

- si amo lo que usted ordene- dijo Hal g mientras se iba

**(Cerca de la escuela)**

Runo y los demás estaban llegando cuando Hal g apareció deteniéndolos y atacandolos

Esta historia continuara


	9. un deseo navideño segunda parte

**Un deseo navideño segunda parte**

Runo y los demás estaban llegando a la escuela cuando Hal g apareció deteniéndolos y atacándolos especialmente a Runo los chicos empezaron a esquivar hasta que Julie uso el mismo rayo que había utilizado para derrotar a Dan en Hal g haciendo que el se escapara muy rápidamente del lugar antes de que le diera. Los chicos siguieron su camino hasta sus habitaciones donde Runo dejo sus cosas y se tiro en la cama mientras se ponía a llorar las chicas la miraron preocupadas y Alice dijo:

-¿que pasa Runo?

- Qué esto no debería estar pasando- dijo Runo cosa que hizo que las chicas se quedaran confundidas y aún más preocupadas

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Alice extrañada de lo que su amiga decía

-olvídenlo no me creerían- dijo Runo que estaba a punto de irse pero fue detenida por Alice

-Runo eres nuestra amiga puedes confiar en nosotras- dijo Julie. Runo asintió y les comenzó a contar lo que le había pasado. Las chicas no podían creer lo que ella decía Runo siguió contando hasta que fue detenida por Julie- ¿quien es ese tal enigma? ¿Y que son los diabólicos?

-la verdad no entendí muy bien quienes son pero juro que es verdad- dijo Runo

-la verdad es muy difícil de creer no lo habrás soñado- dijo Julie. Runo miro desanimada para abajo y miro el reloj que le había dado enigma

-claro el reloj quieren una prueba- dijo Runo las 2 asintieron Runo activo el reloj y su ropa se transformo en una armadura blanca. Las dos chicas se quedaron sorprendidas- es prueba suficiente- las 2 chicas asintieron

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa armadura?- pregunto Alice muy asombrada

- enigma me lo dio no puedo creer que funcione en este universo paralelo- dijo Runo cuando Alice estaba a punto de decir algo sonó la campana de clases- bueno mejor vamos a clases después seguimos la conversación con los demás- las 2 chicas asintieron. Y las 3 se fueron a clases cuando terminaron las clases Runo les explico a los demás vampire hunters

-claro Runo eso si que tiene lógica- dijo Shun entre risas- oye mira haya esta Dan sigue vivo- Runo se voltio y se enojo al ver que Shun solo bromeaba entonces le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza por burlarse de ella pero antes de que Shun le reprochara casi fueron carbonizados por un súper rayo de calor muy potente

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Shun

-no lo se pero hay que averiguar quien lo hizo- dijo marucho todos y siguieron a la sombra que los había atacado. En un momento empezaron a atacar con sus armas contra esa persona hasta que en un momento le dieron haciendo que ella se cayera. Los chicos fueron a ver quien era y al mostrar su rostro Runo retrocedió sorprendida

-ámbar ¿eres tu?- dijo runo muy sorprendida

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo ámbar- ¿Por qué mataron a mi amigo?

-¿de que hablas? no matamos a nadie-dijo Shun- a te refieres a ese vampiro de anoche

-si ¿que les hizo? para que ustedes lo atacaran- dijo ámbar llorando

-es uno de los vampiros mas buscados no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras se nos escapaba otra vez- explico Julie

- me vengare de lo que le hicieron no importa que me pase pero esto no va a quedar así- dijo ámbar mientras atacaba a Runo entonces la mordió haciendo que ella se desmayara Julie entonces le disparo con su arma haciendo que ardiera en llamas

**(En la habitación de las chicas)**

-que me paso- dijo Runo despertándose y rascándose en la zona que ámbar la mordió- esperen no me digan que ella me mordió. No quiero ser un vampiro

-tranquila no te vas a convertir en un vampiro- dijo Shun

-¿y como sabes eso?- dijo Runo no había forma de que ella no se convirtiera en vampiro

- porque hare lo posible para conseguir que vuelvas a la normalidad- explico Shun lo que puso a Alice muy celosa

-¿lo que sea?- pregunto Runo Shun asintió- creo que hay una forma tenemos que ir a buscar a Star y derrotarlo

-hablas en serio ¿de verdad paso eso?- dijo Shun Runo solo asintió- está bien donde vive ese tal Star- Runo empezó a pensar

- no lo se pero apuesto a que se quien puede llegar a saber- dijo Runo apretando un botón y haciendo que apareciera enigma

-¿que hago aquí? ¿Quienes son ustedes?- dijo enigma

-enigma necesito tu ayuda- dijo Runo

- ¿y por que te ayudaría?-dijo enigma Runo le mostró el reloj- ¿Cómo conseguiste el reloj?

-tu me lo diste- dijo Runo y entonces le contó toda la historia de lo que había pasado

-¿así que los diabólicos están de vuelta?- dijo enigma

-podrías encontrar a Star- dijo Runo con cara de perrito llorón

-está bien ayudare pero solo a encontrarlo. Luego tú te encargas del resto- dijo enigma. Runo asintió. Y enigma empezó a buscarlo

**(Guarida de Star)**

-¿y como te fue lacayo?- dijo Star

-no lo logré son muy fuertes- dijo Hal g

Nota del autor: en está realidad Hal g es más débil por eso para Star le fue tan fácil derrotarlo

-con un lo siento no me basta me fallaste y sabes lo que eso significa- dijo Star levantando a Hal g y haciendo que explotara en mil pedazos

-tendré que encargarme de ellos yo mismo- dijo Star mientras los buscaba a través de su súper computadora y entonces vio que ellos se encaminaban hacia allá- esto será mas fácil de lo que esperaba- entonces desapareció

**(En el camino donde estaban los chicos)**

-No podía ser más largo el camino- dijo Shun quejándose

- no te quejes que cuando lo derrotemos todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo Runo

- para eso primero tenemos que derrotarlo- dijo Shun negativamente. Entonces de la nada apareció Star diciendo:

-de aquí no pasan por que los derrotare

-eso lo veremos- dijo Runo transformándose en el caballero blanco entonces fue a toda velocidad contra Star dándole un puñetazo que no sirvió de nada

-eso es todo lo que tienes- dijo Star riendo maléficamente entonces Runo aprovecho para utilizar el lazar que venia equipado en su armadura para atravesarle el cuerpo dejándole un agujero alrededor de la boca del estomago- me hiciste cosquillas – dijo mientras la parte que le faltaba reaparecía Runo siguió usando ataques que no servían contra el solo le que daba un ataque por intentar pero necesitaba tiempo para poder utilizarlo

-chicos necesito que distraigan a Star para intentar con el ultimo ataque que me queda- susurro Runo los demás asintieron y fueron contra Star atacándolo pero el ataque que hicieron ellos no sirvió y los envió todos contra los arboles ya que estaban en un bosque. Entonces Star empezó a atacar a Runo brutal y drásticamente y empezó a cargar su ataque final Runo cerro los ojos ya no podía hacer nada más entonces escucho una voz

- que esperas Runo atácalo- dijo una voz que Runo reconoció de inmediato

-Dan pero ¿Cómo?- dijo Runo

- no hay tiempo para explicaciones acaba con el no podre aguantar mucho tiempo- dijo Dan Runo solo asintió y empezó a cargar el ataque y cuando el ataque estaba cargado al máximo Dan se soltó de Star a tiempo. Entonces hubo un gran terremoto y en el abrir y cerrar de ojos Runo estaba viendo de nuevo la escena de ámbar besando a Dan. Solo que todavía no había pedido el deseo cuando Dan la vio dijo:

- Runo no es lo que crees- dijo Dan

- no puedo creer que estas besando a ámbar yo soy tu novia- dijo Runo entre lagrimas

-Runo no te equivoques yo lo bese no fue su culpa lo juro- dijo ámbar. Runo no lo podía creer- oye Runo que te pasó en el cuello- Runo al tocarse el cuello sintió las marcas de la mordedura que le había dado ámbar ni bien se dio cuenta se desmayo

Esta historia continuara


	10. una cura para ser vampiro primera parte

Antes de comenzar ustedes quieren que sea como en crepúsculo no por que eso es muy a lo Edward así que les daré lo que quieren pero tendrán que aceptar las consecuencias

**Una cura para ser vampiro primera parte**

_-Runo no te equivoques yo lo bese no fue su culpa lo juro- dijo ámbar. Runo no lo podía creer- oye Runo que te pasó en el cuello- runo al tocarse el cuello sintió las marcas de la mordedura que le había dado ámbar ni bien se dio cuenta se desmayo._ Cuando Runo despertó

-¿que paso?- dijo Runo masajeándose la cabeza

-te desmayaste parece que un vampiro te mordió- dijo Dan mientras sacaba unos tubos de ensayos y unas vacunas de su bolso

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Runo

-te voy a sacar una muestra de sangre- dijo Dan mientras metía 2 vacunas en las mordidas. Ella gimió y la saco una muestra de sangre naranja

-oye ¿desde cuando la sangre es naranja?- dijo Shun

-esta en proceso de transformación- dijo Dan mientras sacaba una computadora del bolso con tubos donde cabían muestras de sangre Dan puso la muestra de sangre de Runo

-está en proceso de ser vampiro. Tiempo antes de que termine de transformarse 2 días 5 horas 20 minutos

-¿hay alguna cura para esto?- dijo Runo preocupada

-si pero es muy difícil de hacer. Los ingredientes son muy exóticos para conseguirlos- dijo Dan- no creo conseguirlos a tiempo

-bromeas verdad. Por favor se que puedes hacerlo- dijo Runo con cara de perrito llorón

-esta bien. Pero todos tendrán que cooperar- dijo Dan todos asintieron- muy bien Shun y Alice busquen esto- Dan les dio una lista con tres cosas y en donde estaban ubicados- Julie y marucho buscaran esto- les dio otra lista – Runo y yo buscamos lo demás

-entendido- dijeron todos

-solo hay un problema Dan- dijo Shun- estas cosas están en distintos países como quieres que vayamos

-con esto- dijo Dan sacando unos aviones de juguete del bolso Dan tiro los 3 aviones a fuera y se volvieron gigantes

-guau que increíble- dijo marucho- debes enseñarme a hacer eso

-si. Yo creo que no- dijo Dan- nos vamos. A y si los atacan en los aviones hay armas y paracaídas

**(En la guarida de Hal g)**

-no puedo dejar que ellos encuentren la cura- dijo Hal g- pero necesito ayuda de más de uno- Hal g presiono 3 botones de 3 maquinas diferentes y libero aún lobo que se para en 2 patas y con poderes de artes marciales, otro era un demonio calavera con alas negras y otro era un caballero negro lleno de púas y con 2 espadas- prepárense y digan sus nombres

-soy el caballero filoso controlo todo lo que tenga filo- dijo el caballero negro

-soy Art atack controlo toda las artes marciales y lo uso solo para atacar nunca para defenderme- dijo el lobo

-soy el rey del trueno controlo toda la electricidad del mundo- dijo la calavera

-muy bien su misión será detener a Dan y a sus amigos antes de que consiga todos los ingredientes- dijo Hal g

-si señor- dijeron los 3 marchando

-¿Ey no se olvidan de algo?- dijo Hal g los 3 pararon Hal g les dio un GPS a cada uno

**(Con Shun y Alice)**

-eh… ¿falta mucho Shun?- dijo Alice aburrida intentando meter un tema

-según esto estamos sobre el lugar- dijo Shun mirando la gran esfinge- muy bien es hora de estacionar- Shun estaciono el avión y luego vieron la esfinge tratando de averiguar como entrar Shun utilizó el woki toki- oye Dan tenemos un problema

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Dan confundido

-¿como quieres que entremos en la esfinge?- pregunto Shun

-eso no es problema la serpiente que se necesita esta en la cabeza de la esfinge- dijo Dan. Shun escalo rápidamente y sacó la serpiente fácilmente

-listo la tengo- dijo Shun

-ah que bien un consejo corran- dijo Dan

-¿corran? Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo Shun la esfinge empezó a temblar y a moverse. Se movió tanto que hizo que Shun saliera volando. Se comió a Alice y después cuando Shun estaba en bajada se lo tragó- ya veo de que hablabas

-tranquilo hay una linterna en el reloj que les di antes de salir- dijo Dan. Shun prendió la linterna y vio que había varias estatuas de Anubis

-¿oye genio y como salimos de acá?- pregunto Alice

-bueno la salida esta- dijo Dan riéndose- en su trasero

-es broma verdad- dijo Alice. Hubo silencio en el woki toki Los 2 suspiraron y siguieron de largo sin darse cuenta que uno de los Anubis era real y que los estaba siguiendo paro un minuto para hablar con Hal g

-señor los tengo en la mira- dijo Art atack

-hay un cambio de planes- dijo Hal g- espera a que tengan los 3 ingredientes y luego trámelos – el solo asintió y se fue a esperar en el siguiente lugar cuando encontraron la salida Shun vio que había un pequeño tubo de salida. Utilizo un arma para que el láser entrara en el tubo y la esfinge empezara a destruirse

**(Mientras con Julie y marucho)**

-muy bien estamos en el olimpo ahora donde está el mayor monumento a los dioses con el arma- dijo Julie ya habían conseguido 2 de los objetos solo faltaba uno los otros 2 habían sido fáciles de conseguir

-creo que ya se cual es- dijo marucho mirando la estatua de Zeus con un rayo de oro- será fácil – marucho saco el rayo despertando a la estatua que empezó a atacarlos los 2 empezaron a esquivar los ataques hasta que hubo un humo rosa que hizo que los 2 se desmayaran. Y cuando Julie despertó ¿Qué pasó donde estamos?

-creo que en la guarida de Hal g- dijo Dan que como los demás estaba encadenado

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?- pregunto marucho

-a nosotros nos atacó uno de ellos- dijo Shun

- si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí me voy a quedar como vampiro para siempre- dijo Runo asustada

-que tonta eres eso es lo que menos te debería preocupar en media hora este lugar será destruido con ustedes dentro- dijo Hal g riendo maléficamente

Está historia continuara

En el próximo capitulo se contara como es que los demás terminaron ahí


	11. una cura para ser vampiro segunda parte

**Una cura para ser vampiro segunda parte parte**

_- que tonta eso es lo que menos te debería preocupar en media hora este lugar va a ser destruido con ustedes dentro- dijo Hal g riendo maléficamente_

-jamás te saldrás con la tuya Hal g- dice Marucho enojado

-eso es lo que crees. Pero si me saldré con la mía- dice Hal g yéndose del lugar. Hal g miro a los 3- ustedes se quedaran aquí para que no dejen a ellos salir

-pero señor si nosotros nos quedamos podríamos morir aquí junto a los que todavía quedan congelados- dice el caballero filoso

- no me importa se quedaran y punto- dice Hal g yéndose y dejando todas las salidas selladas

-¿por que le hacen caso a Hal g?- dice Shun- podrían morir si le hacen caso a sus ordenes

-lamentablemente debemos obedecerlo- dice Art atack- es la lealtad por liberación debemos obedecer al que nos libera. Lo único bueno es que si ustedes están fuera de su camino el podrá gobernar el mundo y el mal reinara- Runo nota que Dan tiene la cabeza baja y nota que se le cae una lagrima

- oye Dan no llores saldremos de aquí- dice Runo tratando de animarlo

-¿que acaso no entiendes Hal g ganó? Nosotros perdimos no hay salida- dice Dan deprimido desanimando a los demás

-¿Cómo es que fueron atrapados los demás?- dice Julie

-bueno lo que nos pasó a nosotros fue…- dice Runo contando la historia

**Flash back:**

-que bueno nos falta un solo objeto- dice Runo

-si mejor vamos a buscarlo rápido así ya comienzo con la poción- dice Dan volando con Runo en sus brazos de la nada se oyen disparos desde lejos Dan al escucharlo empieza a esquivar y deja a Runo cerca del lugar donde está él ultimo objeto mientras que Dan iba a ver quien disparaba y se encontró con el rey del trueno

- nos vemos a ver Dan- dice el rey del trueno- por fin podré tomar mi venganza

- si 1000 años. Yo todavía no puedo creer que te hayas unido al enemigo- dice Dan

-fue por tu culpa tu mataste a la mujer que amaba- dice el rey del trueno

-pero no…- dice Dan pero es interrumpido por el rey del trueno:

-dejemos de hablar y comencemos a pelear- Dan solo asintió y ataco al rey del trueno. Él rey del trueno lo esquivo y le metió una patada en la boca del estomago Dan se agacho por el dolor dándole la oportunidad a el rey del trueno de darle un rodillazo en la cabeza lanzándolo por los aires el rey del trueno empezó a lanzar rayos de sus cuernos electrocutándolo y dejándolo mal herido el rey del trueno siguió golpeándolo incluso después de dejarlo inconciente

-listo Dan ya tengo el objeto va… ¡Dan!- grita Runo disparándole con el arma a ek rey del trueno haciendo que retroceda Runo va corriendo hacia Dan- Dan estas bien por favor despier…- pero antes de que Runo pudiera hacer algo más pero fue electrocutada hasta caer desmayada

-señor ya los tengo voy para allá- dice el rey del trueno alzándolos en brazos y llevándolos a la guarida de Hal g

**Fin de flash back**

-eso fue lo que nos pasó- dice Runo- ¿y a ustedes?

-a nosotros nos ataco al tipo que se cree un Ninja profesional- dice Shun

-perdón pero el que se cree Ninja profesional te patio el trasero- dice Art atack

**Flash back:**

-ya tenemos todo mejor vamos con los demás – dice Shun Alice solo asintió los 2 se subieron al avión

-ustedes no se van a ningún lado- dice Art atack adentro del avión- para irse deberán pasar por mi cadáver

-eso será fácil- dice Shun haciendo una patada voladora, Art atack le agarra el pie y lo lanza lejos haciendo que choque contra un árbol- o tal vez no lo sea

-eres un debilucho jamás me ganaras a mi Art atack- dice. Shun se empieza a reír del nombre- no te rías no es gracioso

- si lo es- dice Alice riéndose también

- tu no te metas- dice Art atack dándole un duro golpe a Alice en la cara que la noquea y que también hace que le salga sangre de la nariz. Al ver esto Shun se empieza a enojar y mucho va corriendo hacía Art atack y empieza a darle golpes en la cara a toda velocidad. Pero no le causa mucho daño sigue atacándolo. A. a. se empieza reír

-¿de que te ríes?- dice Shun enojándose aun más

-de lo débil que eres permíteme mostrarte todo mi poder- A. a. le da un golpe con todo su poder en la boca del estomago haciendo que vomite sangre en gran cantidad, A. a. hizo una especie de kame hame ha pero un poco mas potente con ese ataque Shun apenas puede quedarse de pie pero se levanta- eres persistente y ya me cansaste terminare con esto ahora mismo- dice A. a. empezando a darle sus golpes mas fuertes hasta que se desmaya (se que son cortos los flash back pero bueno no se me ocurrió mucho más)

**Fin de flash back**

-bueno eso es lo que paso en pocas palabras- dice Alice terminando de contar

-oye puedo pedir algo antes de que estemos muertos- dice Dan con muy poca esperanza- un ultimo deseo que impidan que mi amiga se vuelva un vampiro se que Hal g debe tener algo aquí que nos sirva es lo único que pido

-vamos Dan saldremos de está- dice Runo el caballero filoso llama a Hal g y le pregunta que hacer si curar o no a la chica- muy bien la dejaremos como una chica normal- el caballero filoso se acerca a un botiquín lleno de pociones saca una y hace que runo se trague la poción y haciendo que ella vuelva a la normalidad quitándole las marcas de mordida que tiene en el cuello

-gracias ahora es mi turno- dice Dan sonriendo maliciosamente y de la nada Dan empieza a empujar fuertemente las cadenas hasta que se rompen luego con una gran velocidad suelta a los demás y abre un pequeño portal hacia la escuela. Todos lo atraviesan 1 minuto antes de que el lugar explote destruyendo a todos los enemigos que estaban ahí incluso los congelados

**(En la escuela)**

-¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes?- dice Shun enojado

-quería esperar a que llegara el momento de la explosión para escapar y destruir al enemigo ahora solo nos queda una persona por derrotar y pronto lo haremos Hal g ya no podrá esconderse y aprovecharemos para terminar con el de 1 vez y para siempre- dice Dan y pone una mano en el aire- ¿Quién esta conmigo?-todos ponen sus manos encima de la de Dan- Hal g vamos por ti y no hay nada en el mundo que nos pueda detener

**(Mientras con Hal g)**

Hal g recibe una llamada:

-¿Quién es?- dice Hal g

- hola tengo una noticia importante- dice el cantinero del bar de vampiros

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Hal g

- es mejor que lo vea por si mismo señor- dice el cantinero

-voy para allá- dice Hal g

**(En la antigua guarida de Hal g)**

De los escombro venta la mano del rey del trueno y se Escucha Una risa Malvada Desde El Fondo de la Tierra

Fin del cap

Ya se acerca el final no se lo pierdan


	12. un regreso inesperado primera parte

**Un regreso inesperado primera parte**

_De los escombros sale la mano del rey del trueno y se escucha una risa malvada desde el fondo de la tierra_

**(En el Cairo en una de las pirámides)**

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Que es tan importante para desperdiciar mi tiempo?- dice Hal g

-quiero que vea esto señor es un hallazgo increíble- dice el cantinero mostrando la tumba del legendario Gaia con inscripciones en ella

-no puede ser es imposible- tartamudea Hal g mirando la tumba de Gaia- ¿sabes lo que significa estos manuscritos?

-que para levantar al legendario Gaia debe buscarse los 3 elementos: el ojo de phantos, la garra de terquio y el corazón de Ragnarok. El primer objeto esta a la vista busca donde un perro es adorado

-donde un perro es adorado… ¡la tumba de Anubis!- grita Hal g

**(Mientras en el colegio)**

-al fin tranquilidad todo acabo- dice Runo tirándose en la cama

-esto no acabo- dice Dan intranquilo- todavía nos falta un ultimo enemigo

-si nos falta Hal g igualmente será fácil derrotarlo- dijo Shun

-no te confíes Hal g es fuerte y tiene un ejercito de vampiros de su lado- dice Dan- además no creo que el se quede con los brazos cruzados. Ya debe estar un paso delante de nosotros- Dan siente un extraño escalofrío, que hace que se caiga, Runo lo agarra antes

-Dan ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Runo preocupada

-alguien profano la tumba de Gaia- dice Dan

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Runo

-los vampiros tenemos la mágica habilidad para sentir cuando algo malo esta por pasar- responde Dan- aunque para nosotros lo único malo es que alguien lea las escrituras de la tumba de Gaia- Runo estaba a punto de decir algo pero se oye una fuerte explosión en la ciudad y el suelo empieza a temblar- por ejemplo eso no lo vi venir- los chicos fueron a la central a buscar unas armas y luego a la ciudad a ver que era lo que pasaba

-es imposible- dice Shun mirando al rey del trueno como destruye la ciudad

-debió haber sobrevivido a la explosión. Pero ahora lo eliminaremos nosotros- dice Dan los chicos activaron los relojes

-acaso lo olvidaron solo peleare con la que tenga en su reloj la luna de color naranja- dice señalando a Alice todos se quedaron paralizados ante la idea de que Alice peleara con un diabólico. Entonces de la nada fueron tele transportados a un lugar muy tormentoso el cielo estaba gris

-que feo lugar ósea o buscas un lugar mas lindo o lo decoras un poco- dice Julie a todos les sale una gota estilo anime. Alice se transforma en una caballera toda rosa con una espada y escudo hechos de piel de dragón

-linda armadura – dice el rey del trueno sarcástico

-lindos cuernos- dice Alice en el mismo tono sarcástico

-toushe- dice el rey del trueno lanzando bolas eléctricas hacia Alice. Alice lo esquiva y le da una patada en el cráneo dejándolo volteado el rey del trueno vuelve su cabeza a como estaba antes y empieza a enviarles rayos y al mismo tiempo las nubes empiezan a tirar rayos. Alice empieza a esquivar

**(Mientras con Hal g)**

-acá no se ve nada como quieren que se encuentre el ojo de phantos- dice Hal g

-ese es el punto no quieren que se encuentre- dice el cantinero

-vuelve a hacer un comentario así y te mato- dice Hal g fastidiado

-ni que fuéramos a encontrar un túnel secreto por aquí- dice el cantinero apoyando su brazo sin darse cuenta en una antorcha apagada entonces se encienden todas las luces. El cantinero alzo sus brazos- ni que fuéramos a encontrar un tarro ilimitado de sangre- no pasa nada y Hal g se cae estilo anime y sigue su camino hasta la tumba de Anubis- para abrir la tumba necesita los cristales gemelos que están en la libertad representada en cemento

-que tonto es esto es muy fácil. Demasiado fácil-dice Hal g pero daba igual así que se fue

**(Volviendo con los chicos)**

Alice estaba esquivando los ataques mientras trataba de atacar pero no podía concentrarse ya que el rey del trueno era demasiado rápido. Así que shun fue a ayudarla pero Dan lo detuvo con la mano:

-oye suéltame Alice necesita ayuda- dice Shun

-no seas tonto- dice Dan- no podemos interferir en medio de una batalla es muy peligroso para ti y para Alice. Lo único que podemos hacer es ver y esperar que Alice gane la batalla- Shun solo asiente mientras ve como Alice esquiva- Alice concéntrate deja de esquivar ataques y empieza a atacar- Alice sigue esquivando haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía Dan. Dan hace posición de manos para transportarse a él mismo al templo de enigma

-hola Dan ¿que necesitas?- dice enigma que esta leyendo un libro en un sillón a espaldas de él

-¿como sabías que era yo?- pregunto Dan

-porque eres el único que acude a mi cuando tiene problemas con los diabólicos- dice enigma sabiamente

-no es ayuda para mi es para Alice esta peleando con el rey del trueno. Pero es demasiado rápido para que pueda esquivar y luego atacar- dice Dan

-ya veo el problema dame unos minutos para encontrarle una respuesta a tu problema- dice enigma buscando entre los libros uno especial- aquí está aquí dice "que si un caballero que pelea contra un diabólico debes retarlo pero para que el acepte debes ofrecerle algo de lo cual no pueda negarse"

-algo de a lo que no pueda negarse- repite Dan empezando a pensar hasta que se le ocurre

-OH no ni lo pienses no dejare que arriesgues algo tan importante como eso-dice enigma

-enigma yo se lo que hago se que puedo ganarle solo debes confiar en mi- dice Dan. Enigma lo piensa unos segundos y asiente. Dan vuelve a donde Alice y el rey del trueno- ¿Cómo va la pelea?

-mal. Alice está en serios problemas- dice Runo- ojala pudiéramos ayudarla

-talvez ustedes no puedan. Pero talvez yo si- dice Dan- oye rey del trueno detén la pelea- el rey del trueno se detiene. Alice estaba a no dar más el casco de la armadura estaba hecho pedazos y dentro Alice tenía muchos moretones en el cuerpo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice el rey del trueno

-un cambio en la pelea en vez de Alice contra vos yo peleare por ella- dice Dan- si tu ganas te daré el corazón de Ragnarok

-ja ¿y como es que lo conseguirás?- dice el rey del trueno

-yo soy su guardián- dice Dan- y soy el único que conoce su escondite

**(Mientras en la ciudad)**

-al fin eh regresado y esta vez nadie podrá detenerme- dice Trevor riendo maléficamente

Esta historia continuara


	13. un regreso inesperado segunda parte

**Un regreso inesperado segunda parte**

_-al fin eh regresado y ahora nadie podrá detenerme- dice Trevor riendo maléficamente_. Mientras camina a la escuela silenciosamente

**(Mientras con Dan)**

La pelea había comenzado y el rey del trueno atacaba a Dan despiadadamente con sus truenos y se tele transportaba hacía él para golpearlo después de cada rayo. Dan estaba teniendo el mismo problema que Alice para pelear solo que él resistía más los golpes que Alice:

-que veloz es- dice Runo viendo la pelea en un momento antes de que uno de los golpes del rey del trueno Dan sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Mientras de él salía una poderosa aura naranja. Dan le detiene el ataque agarrándole aún más veloz que el la mano

-¿Qué diablos?- dice el rey del trueno con los ojos como platos. Dan le empieza a empujar para atrás la mano del rey del trueno hasta arrancárselo- ¡ah! Maldito- intenta golpearlo pero Dan se lo detiene de nuevo y empieza a golpearlo con la mano de él hasta que le atraviesa el cuerpo. Dejándolo inmóvil casi muerto lo tira al suelo y le destruye la cabeza dejando a los chicos aún más atónitos. Runo va corriendo a donde esta Dan:

-dan estás bien- dice Runo preocupada. Todos regresan a donde estaban y Dan empieza a caminar- ¿Dan a donde vas?- Dan no responde y sigue caminando. Runo intenta detenerlo agarrándole un brazo. Pero Dan le agarra la mano y la envía contra los demás.

-oye ¿Qué rayos te pasa por que hiciste eso- dice Shun. Él cielo empieza a nublarse y de un pequeño rayo aparece del cual sale Hal g. Dan sigue caminando a donde está Hal g.

-si Dan únete a mi- dice Hal g sosteniendo un bastón en forma de garra y arriba el ojo de phantos apoyado en una parte de la garra el ojo brillaba de color negro igual que los ojos de Dan

-no Dan no le hagas caso- dice Runo corriendo hacia él

-tú no te metas- dice Hal g disparándole a un láser a Runo en el pecho haciendo que vomite un charco de sangre y caiga cuando Dan llega a donde está Hal g los 2 son tele transportados a su guarida. Alice se va a donde está Runo mientras le sale lágrimas de los ojos

-hay que llevarla a la enfermería ya mismo- dice Alice cargándola en brazos

-yo todavía no comprendo como Dan pudo traicionarnos después de todo lo que hemos pasado como equipo- dice Julie cruzada de brazos mientras van a la enfermería

-o por dios- dice la enfermera agarrando a Runo y poniéndola en una cama-¿que fue lo que le paso?

-no lo sabemos cuando llegamos ya estaba así- dice Shun. La enfermera la empieza a revisar y ver su pulso

-tranquilos ella estará bien solo necesita descansar. Después veré como arreglar su problema- dice la enfermera los chicos solo asiente y se retiran

-¿y ahora que haremos?- dice marucho

-el enemigo tiene a Dan. Runo está herida no me quiero imaginar como podría empeorar este día- dice Shun gritando con toda su furia -prepárense tenemos un misterio entre manos. Rescatar a Dan y curar a runo

-¿y como lo encontraremos? si ni siquiera sabemos donde empezar a buscar- dice Alice

-buen punto pero apuesto que se donde encontrar la información que necesitamos- dice marucho pensativo

**(Mientras en la azotea)**

-bien ya casi todo está listo solo falta la muchacha- dice Trevor terminando de preparar las cosas del ritual

**(Mientras con Hal g)**

-falta poco pronto Gaia despertara y yo gobernare el mundo- dice Hal g

-jamás te saldrás con la tuya- dice Dan intentando zafarse de las sogas. Hal g utiliza el ojo de phantos para que pare y se quede dormido

-bien y ahora ¿en que estaba? Así- dice Hal g mientras saca un cuchillo y empieza a abrirle el pecho a Dan y empezaba a operarlo

**(De vuelta con los chicos)**

Shun Marucho y Julie, Alice se había quedado a cuidar a Runo hasta que despertara y así contarle todo lo que había pasado, estaban caminando asía la taberna de vampiros al entrar todos los vampiros los miraron con cara de asco y odio:

-¿Qué quieren aquí?- dice uno de los vampiros levantándose de golpe rompiendo la mesa

-venimos a buscar información sobre Hal g- dice marucho

-¿Y por que crees que te daríamos información de él?- dice el mismo vampiro

-por que se que ustedes lo odian y que harían lo que sea por eliminarlo- dice Shun

-aún así jamás le daríamos información a los vampire hunters- dice otro vampiro. Uno de ellos que llevaba un impermeable y una gorra gris se levanta y dice:

-tal vez a ellos no le diría a menos que se los ordene la princesa- dice mientras muestra que ella era ámbar- ¿Qué es lo que necesitan saber?

-¿Dónde se esconde Hal g?- dice Julie

-¿para que quieren saber eso es muy peligroso ir a buscarlo?- pregunta ámbar

-vamos a ir a pelear con él y derrotarlo- dice Shun

-él va a estar esperándolos él necesita la sangre de un vampire hunter para despertar a Gaia, ella lo ah estado vigilando durante un tiempo- dice ámbar- necesitarán a un ejército para vencerlo- uno de los vampiros se para:

-dígannos cuantos necesitan y nosotros se los proveeremos

-¿no era que no querían ayudarnos?- pregunta Shun sarcástico

-si se trata de derrotar a Hal g y detenerla reencarnación de Gaia nosotros haremos lo que sea- dice otro vampiro todos los vampiros se levantan y gritan- ¡si!

-muy bien entonces solo hay cuatro palabras para decir en este momento:- dice Shun

**(Mientras con Hal g)**

-así que ellos planean atacarme ¿eh?- dice Hal g furioso

-si señor ellos planean traicionarnos- dice el cantinero

-reúne a todos los vampiros que tengamos de nuestro lado lo único que puedo decir en este momento es:- dice Hal g

**(Mientras con Trevor)**

-por medio de este ritual cuando la luna llegue a su máximo poder chocando contra las antorchas iluminando a la moneda de la transformación- dice Trevor. La luna ilumino las antorchas- con este beso el ritual terminara y en él indestructible me transformara- Trevor besa a la pobre chica y él empieza a transformarse en un monstruo gigante y desforme- solo hay algo que puedo decir en este momento:

-que comience esta guerra- dicen Shun Trevor y Hal g

Está historia continuara

Lamento haber tardado tanto poner este cap. Espero que les haya gustado ya se acerca el final nos vemos otro día


End file.
